Picking Up the Pieces
by Stessa
Summary: You're a butterfly, spread your wings and fly . Ross is getting through a divorce and Rachel is married to an abusive husband. Will they at some point be able to find their way to each other? And how will they be able to get through? RossRach.
1. Prologue

_Hi, new fic from me :) Yeah, I know, I have so many balls in the air, and I certainly hope that I'll catch every one of them, you know I probably will. I mean, I just begun "A New Beginning", posting 3rd chapter today, and now this. I did also promise a lot of my very loyal readers, that I would make a sequel to "The Story of Our Lives", and I'm working on it! Seriously! My story-line is pretty much done, and I just have to write the first chapter, and then post it. Anyway, I'm just rambling, tend to do that. So, I hope you'll like this story, and I can promise you some Lobster love, but it'll not be from the very beginning. But as they say; things take time. I just want to tell you what you can expect. Anyway-.. I'll begin this now. Enjoy your reading…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything related to Friends, and I don't own the song "Sommerfugl" which this story is loosely (and I mean loosely) based on. Actually, it's the poem from this chapter, which is based on the song. And then the story is based on the poem. No, really forget I wrote that. I just don't own the song.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Prologue. **

"And the next there's up here tonight, will be Ashley from 9th grade." Mrs. Jones said, "And it took me a lot of time to convince Ashley to be here tonight. It was a… few months ago it all begun. I gave the class a big project. They had to pick a subject, and make this whole big… thing. And in this was a smaller thing. They were supposed to write a poem…" Mrs. Jones paused. "Ashley did this, a very good poem. It came from the heart, and when I read it… I asked her to read it out in the class. She didn't really want to, but when she finally did it, the rest of the class… were amused. Shocked. Some of them were crying, because they know Ashley so well. We convinced her to read her beautiful poem for you too. And to help her here tonight, she has her best friend, and step brother, Ben. Will you give them a big welcome?"

Ashley stood outside with Ben's hand in hers. She took a deep breath and stepped in on the stage.

Ben trailed behind her, taking a seat in front of the key-board.

"Hi." Ashley said, taking her place in front of the microphone, "I'm Ashley… But you all know that. Eh, Mrs. Jones told it all. I just wanna add something… What I'm about to read now, might offend someone I care about a lot. But just think, I hope you understand, that this will help. I know it'll hurt your feelings, and also your pride, but I really think it'll liberate you." Ashley sighed, and begun again, "As a lot of you might now, they say you have to go through a lot to be the person you can be. You have to give people time, and let them think about their problems. And this poem, I'm going to read for you today, is… Is hard for me to do. To read. Ehm, I'm opening up now. And I hope you wont think less of me, or of my mother, after what you're going to hear now. I hope it is okay, mom?"

Ashley caught her mother's eyes between the hundreds of others. Parents. Students. Teachers. She threw her an apology by her eyes, and somehow she knew, that her mom was gonna be okay. It was hard. It was horrible. But really, it was necessary.

Ashley blinked and went back to the moment; "And to help me, I have my wonderful step brother Ben, who's gonna play the key-board for me, while I read. Anyway, my poem is called ´Butterfly´, and here we go…"

Ashley sighed one more time and turned to look at her paper. The first word stuck in her throat, but she knew she had to do it.

It would liberate her mom.

And it would liberate her.

She opened her mouth and begun…

_"You are marked for ever,_

_And a part of your heart, will always be empty_

_You try to hide it,_

_You will forget it, by covering it up_

_But I can hear you,_

_And I just try to, write your blues_

_'Cause you're a butterfly, spread your wings and fly"_

Ashley paused, while the soft sounds of Ben's key-board were filling the room.

_"The punch hits her cheek and paralyzes her mind,_

_Cause she never, ever thought that he'd hit her again._

_Now she's stocked. Not capable of reacting._

_Her husband's domination makes her trained and domestic._

_Suppressed,_

_The feeling is burning under her skin._

_Her soul is screaming, and she's in a spiritual loss._

_Sad,_

_She picks up the pieces from the cup,_

_He broke on his way out of this house,_

_Build on blues._

_She sees questions in her girl's eyes._

_Should she tell her the truth or just fill her with lies?_

_She does the last, 'cause it's clearly the easiest._

_Convinced that the girl soon will forget it._

_But what a waste, her face is too swollen,_

_And it's not the first time that she's been beaten._

_But she pretends like nothing has happened,_

_'Cause soon the clock shows five, and he'll be home again"_

Her tears were flowing freely now. But Ashley didn't care. And she didn't care that her voice was cracking and that everyone were looking. She had never been able to read it without crying. Why would it be different now?

She stole a look at her mom, who was leaning against her husband, crying too.

_"You're still marked,_

_And a part of your heart, is still so empty._

_You're still trying to hide it,_

_Maybe you will forget it, by covering it up._

_And I could hear you,_

_And I still try to, get your clues._

_And you're a butterfly, spread your wings and fly _

_-_

_I've tried, but some things can't be explained._

_They have to be learned, before they'll be revealed._

_You have to give people the time it takes,_

_Before they're ready to open up for all the good advices you have._

_Too bad her self-worth is anaesthetized._

_She lies in the dust, is insecure, sad and sorrowful ._

_She's been so used to be submissive,_

_His words sting when he yells,_

_But she smiles on as usual._

_She can hide her heart, but not the grey hairs,_

_And deep wrinkles, which confirms her sorrow._

_This reflection does something, she cannot lie_

_She has to break the shell, spread her wings and fly _

_-_

_You can't give up and you can't say stop._

_Stand on your feet, it'll be okay._

_You can't give up and you can't say stop._

_You know you've got what it takes…"_

Ashley sighed and looked at her mom again. Now came the new part. The best part. The one she knew she was proud of. The part she knew would be remembered. She would always do so. Remember her mom. As a woman with strength.

She really did have what it took.

_"She does no longer walk blindly now._

_She's a different woman now._

_With the want and power to win now._

_And she's shining, no man is screaming._

_She's no longer restricted, can no longer be stopped._

_Is no longer the same place, she's moved on._

_Even though the memory sometimes comes up and bites._

_And her fight have been hard, and she's been thorn,_

_I'm her firstborn… _

_She's my mom!"_

Ashley sighed again, and went on to the next part. She wanted this moment to be perfect.

After everything that had happened, it had to be.

Be perfect.

_"You'll always be marked,_

_And a part of your heart, is still so empty._

_You try to hide it,_

_But you wont forget it, by covering it up_

_But I could always hear you,_

_And now I try to, tell your blues._

_'Cause you're a butterfly, spread your wings and fly_

_Yeah mom… You really are a butterfly, you've spread your wings and flied…"_

The whole room was silent.

Ashley looked up and smiled.

They cheered her.

And between all the mixed faces so full of emotion, she saw her mom.

Smiling, but crying.

Yeah, she really was… is a butterfly.

A beautiful one.

* * *

_Yes my friends. After this unbelievable long prologue (Sarcastic? Oh yes, I think so!), I'll end this. Tell me if you want me to continue this. I'll be happy to if you want it :p Leave a review for me and you'll make my day. And just so you know, I have a feeling that there's already a story by this name on this board, but I wont change the title. And also, I'll try not to be too long with the chapters, but with two stories and everything... I just had to post this before I totally forgot about it, because I do actually think that this idea is good. Wow, look at me again, still rambling. Sorry. Remember that review we talked about. Thanks, Stessa._


	2. Chapter 1

_First chap up! Okay, now we're back to where the whole thing begun. Enjoy! And also, thanks for reading. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, they're to the belonging of Bright, Kaufmann and Crane.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 1. **

Rachel sighed and locked the bathroom door behind her.

She could swear that she heard the front door go, and that would mean he was home.

She really didn't have the strength to confront him right now.

He was probably drunk anyway.

When wasn't he, these days?

She sat down on the toilet seat and wished she was thousands of miles away.

If she could.

She listened intensely to any sound from the apartment outside, but couldn't hear anything.

Eventually she got up, and was about to go out, when she heard him curse.

She placed a hand on her forehead and looked into the big, expensive, gold framed mirror above the sink.

She sighed when she saw herself.

What was this that she'd become?

Some sort of weird looking woman, if you could even call her that.

She had a long scar down her left cheek from a bottle smashed into her face one time.

But right now, did a black eye steal the focus.

No wonder she didn't have the strength to even do the shopping.

She brushed a finger down her neck and to her breast, where he, just a few hours earlier, had laid, sleeping oh, so sweetly.

Freaky, that she could still see all the good stuff.

Suddenly, he started banging at the door.

"Rachel? Are you in there!?" he yelled.

"Yes." she said. She knew he knew anyway. Why waste time by lying?

"Could you come out here for a moment?" he questioned.

"I'm not feeling very well." Rachel tried.

"But if you're not feeling well, then you should come out here, sweetheart?"

"Okay." Rachel sighed, she opened the door and he was outside, waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She wrinkled her nose by the smell of alcohol, and answered, "I was just in there… freshen up, you know? 'Cause I knew you were gonna be home soon, and I made dinner, and…"

"Okay." he said, "Is Ashley home yet, or do we have time for…?" he continued, approaching her.

"She is in her room." Rachel said, "And we don't have any time for anything like that as long as you smell like this. You have to go take a shower before dinner is ready and you can talk to Ash."

"When have you become the boss of me?" he asked, his temper rising.

"I'm not your boss, I'm your wife, and I wont serve you dinner smelling like that." Rachel said.

"Watch out Rachel." he said, "I'm not sticking up with this, you know that."

Rachel flinched back by his sudden anger and closeness. She nodded, confirming.

"I'm only doing this today for you, because it's Ashley's birthday."

She sighed and got tears in her eyes, "Ashley's birthday was a month ago,_ freak_, you missed it 'cause you were on that stupid business trip!"

_Doing some big boobed woman, _she finished to herself.

"You did not just call me freak, did you?" he asked, raising his hand.

"No, I didn't, I mean…" Rachel trailed of, not knowing what to say.

His hand hit her cheek with a flinching sound, which echoed in the whole apartment.

Rachel could swear she heard Ashley drop, whatever it was that she'd been holding, on the floor. She could hear everything through this unbelievable thin walls of this apartment.

Rachel closed her eyes and raised her hands to her left cheek which she was sure, was turning a light purple.

How could she be so stupid and say stuff like that? Why couldn't she control her temper?

She sighed. She knew why.

Whenever it had something to do with her precious Ashley, she couldn't control anything.

_Never call him any mean things, _she reminded herself, _remember that now. _

"Anything wrong?" he said, with an unbearable sweet voice.

"Will you get in the shower!" Rachel said, looking at him, "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

--

"Did he hit you again, mom?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't hurt that bad, sweetie." Rachel said, smoothing the bed sheets.

"You're turning purple at your cheek." Ashley observed, "Did he hit you there?"

"Yeah, but I already told you it didn't hurt that bad." Rachel said, smiling at her daughter, "And what are you doing listening to us, huh?"

"Sorry mom." Ashley said, "But I heard dad come home, and I wanted him to see the model of Etna I've build to my project, but when I heard him smack you, I dropped it on the floor."

"No!" Rachel said, "Did it break!?"

"Yes," Ashley said, "A lot. It's tomorrow too, I don't think I have time to make it at least presentable."

"I'm sorry honey." Rachel said, "But I'll write a note to Mrs. Paget and explain everything, don't worry about it."

Ashley smiled and a tear slid down her cheek.

"What's the matter, Ash?" Rachel asked, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Will dad ever be like other dads?" she asked.

Rachel's lips curled into a shy smile, "Don't count on it, honey. You want him to be?"

Ashley nodded, "A lot." she said, "The other kids make fun of me."

"They make fun of you?" Rachel asked, "Why?"

"Steve O'Neal said that his dad had seen my dad acting ´funny´ in the city with some blonde girl. He told everybody in the class. They started to tease me, and say mean things about my dad. And say stuff about you too. Apparently his mom had said a comment, something like;" Ashley changed her voice, "´I don't know why she let him do this to her and her daughter. She must be a terrible mother´." she changed her voice back, "And then they laughed again. I don't think you're terrible, mom. It's not just that easy, right?"

"Exactly," Rachel said, "It's not that easy."

Ashley gave her mom a hug, "Night mom. I love you."

"I love you too, princess."

Rachel kissed her daughter's cheek and turned off her bedside lamp.

She slowly crept out of the room and closed the door.

--

"What are you doing, Rach?" he asked, sneaking up behind her.

"Taking care of my daughter." Rachel said, keeping her mind on the paper Mache volcano in front of her.

"What?"

"She dropped this at the floor. I think it's a shame though, 'cause her version was prettier than mine."

"Are you telling me, that you're building you daughter a volcano 'cause she ruined the one she had?" he exclaimed.

"No, I'm just fixing hers." Rachel said, still not looking up from her project.

"But it's 2 o'clock." he protested, "Let that be what it is, and come to bed."

"No." Rachel simply replied, "I'm not gonna let her go up there empty handed tomorrow. She's my daughter and I think she had enough humiliation without getting more because of her mom and dad."

"Wha- what do you mean? What does we have to do with that?" he yelled, pointing at the volcano.

"She got a shock earlier and dropped it on the floor! It needs to be done tomorrow. Come on, it's not harming you to let me do this!" she argued back, afraid to wake their sleeping daughter.

"Yes it is, 'cause I need you in my bed with me!" he yelled, his temper rising once again.

"Calm down, or you're gonna wake her up!"

"I'm gonna go get drunk." he said, giving up.

Rachel's mouth fell open and she quickly stood up from her chair and followed him into the hallway, where he was already slipping on his shoes.

"You're not going now, it's too late!" she said, shooting him a killer-look.

"It's nothing you can decide." he said and pushed her into the wall, "I'll see you later."

He opened the door and went out.

Rachel was back there, standing with a hand on her heart, cursing inside.

Slowly, but surely, Ashley came creeping out in the hallway with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry baby girl." Rachel said, getting teary eyed too, "I'm so sorry."

"Were you making my volcano?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Rachel said, "It was my fault, and I want you to show off what you've done, 'cause it was the most beautiful volcano I've ever seen, Ash."

Ashley got closer, and hugged her mom around the waist.

She was very little for her age. In more ways than one.

"Come on." she whispered, "You and I are gonna go make my volcano."

She took her mother's hand and they went together into the living room, where they spend another hour, fixing the broken volcano.

--

Rachel looked at her sleeping daughter.

Her head was lying at the table, and she had a sting of brown paint on her nose.

Rachel stroke her fringe out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

She loved that little girl so much.

She'd never thought it could be possible, but she really did.

She lifted her daughter into her arms, and gently got her to bed.

She sat there for about a half an hour, just looking at the beautiful creation she'd been a apart of making.

In the end, she gently secured the covers around her small body and went into her own bedroom.

She sat on the bed, and took the picture from her engagement night.

She looked at her smiling face.

And most importantly – his.

"Damn you, Barry," she said, tears streaming down her face, "Damn you for ruining my life."

* * *

_Okay, this was this chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue this further, okay? thanks, Stessa. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi again. New chap up! Here we go…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, but it is okay to wish I do?

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 2. **

_"Okay, so the next guest I have here today, is Denise Anders, who have been living in an abusive relationship with her husband for 3 years, until he died in a car accident, just 2 weeks ago. She's here to tell us her story. Keep on this channel."_

"Ew," Monica said, "I don't wanna watch some crazy woman babbling about her husband, can't you turn Oprah off for just 5 minutes!?"

"I happen to know..." Chandler begun, "That Oprah is a fine, sweet lady. And I love watching her show!"

"Yeah Monica," Phoebe said, "Let's watch something which is _not_ starring Jude Law for once!"

"Okay, okay." Monica said, giving in, "But if it get's too pathetic, I'm gonna go clean the bathroom."

"When does Ross get here?" Joey asked, looking up from his chips.

"He had to drop Emily off at her work. There is some kind of party tonight, but Ross didn't feel like going." Monica answered, not bothering to look away from the Snuggles commercial, "Wow, I think I'm gonna buy that!" she exclaimed.

"Are they still having troubles?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, it's been quite some time now." Monica said.

"What?" Joey asked, "Are they having troubles? About what?"

"They haven't been able to get along." Monica said, "I'm sure he's gonna divorce her, I'm just glad that they don't have any kids to share."

"But it's weird that they don't have kids." Phoebe said, "I mean, they've been married more than 5 years!"

"I don't know." Monica said, "Emily have never wanted them, I know Ross does though. He's so happy with Ben."

"Yeah." Chandler said, "That's really good, but could you shut up please, Oprah is on!"

"Aw." Phoebe exclaimed.

They kept quiet for some time, listening to the woman, telling her story.

"It's so pathetic." Monica then said, "Why don't they just get out of it? I mean, it can't be that hard! The man is beating the crap out of you woman, run away for the love of God!" she yelled at the TV.

"Maybe it's harder than that." Phoebe suggested, "Could you possibly think, that they do love the guy?"

"No." Monica said, "If Chandler was beating the crap out of me, I would just kick his ass!"

"Yeah Monica," Phoebe said, "But it's not all women who have strength like that. There's some women who'll let everyone just walk all over them. And it's most actually them who's unlucky to marry those bastards!"

"I just don't see how a man can beat a woman." Joey said, "That's so low."

"Says the man who has slept with every woman in the town without calling them back." Chandler sarcastically shot back.

"Hey!" Joey said, "I know I'm a womaniser and all that… But I would never beat a woman like that! It's so… I could just kill guys like that! They're the worst scum in the world!"

"Wow!" Monica said, "I never knew you were feeling like that, Joe."

"Feeling like it's wrong to beat women?" Joey said.

"No, just…" she trailed off, "You know…"

"Just that you really thought about stuff like that." Phoebe finished.

"Oh… okay."

"It's actually a quite interesting subject to talk about..." Chandler said, annoyed, "While I'm watching Oprah!"

"Sorry honey." Monica said, padding his knee, "We'll be quiet now."

In that second, Ross walked through the door, "Hi guys." he sad replied.

"What's wrong Ross?" Phoebe asked.

"I think my marriage is over."

"What?" Monica said, "What happened?"

"Emily have been seeing one of her co-workers..." Ross said, "For about 4 months now… She's wanted to end it a long time, but she hasn't been able to tell me."

"I'm so sorry." Phoebe said, getting up to hug him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be all right." Ross said, "It wasn't working anyway."

"Of course it wasn't working!" Joey said, "When she's been screwing some other dude, it's pretty clear that it can't work!"

Monica shot Joey a look and turned to Ross; "Will you like some coffee, sweetie?"

Ross just nodded and looked at the TV, "What are you watching?"

"Oh," Chandler said, turning off the TV, "Just something about husbands beating up their wives. It was on Oprah first, but then they are gonna show this documentary after. I don't think I'm gonna watch it."

"It's so sad to think about women like that." Ross said, taking the coffee Monica handed him, "I mean, they love their husband, but they're still beaten up by him everyday."

"I know," Phoebe said, looking at Monica, "Not all are as tough as Monica, that they'd just kick his ass!"

--

"Can you have a good day, sweetie?" Rachel asked, giving her daughter her backpack in front of the classroom.

"Yes, of course mom." Ashley smiled, "And sorry about last night."

"It's totally okay, honey." Rachel said, "You live in that apartment too, you can listen as much as you want."

"I love you mom." Ashley said, giving her mom a hug.

"Love you too." Rachel said.

She turned around, and walked right into Steve O'Neal's mom – Mrs. O'Neal.

She looked into the floor, smoothing her hair down her cheek, trying to hide the hand shaped mark across it.

But she saw it.

That woman saw everything.

"Mrs. Farber?" she tried.

But Rachel just ignored her, and hurried out of the school and home.

Back was Mrs. O'Neal, looking with a sympathetic look at Ashley.

--

"Oh, so now you're home." Rachel replied, looking at her husband.

"Yes." he said, not bothering to look up from the TV.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I decide when I want to be there Rachel." Barry said.

"I know." Rachel said, sitting down next to him, "Were where you yesterday when you walked out?"

"I just went to a bar." Barry said, "Got a few beers, nothing big."

"But you didn't come home." Rachel said.

"No, I spend the night at my co-worker's house. He lives close by."

"Who?"

"Oh, just Martin." Barry replied, sounding annoyed.

"Martin who? The big fat Martin, or Martin Demarco?"

"Martin Demarco."

"But he lives in the other end of town!" Rachel said, "Why did you go all the way over there?"

"Will you stop with the third degree, Rachel!" Barry yelled, slamming his hand into the table, and picking up the remote – ready to throw it at her.

"Well excuse me for wanting to know where my husband spend the night!" Rachel exclaimed, and stood up.

"You could at least sound like you're not accusing me for sleeping around."

"Well you are, aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm not." he said.

"So you tell me…" Rachel begun, "That if I pick up the phone now, and dial Martin Demarco's number, he'll confirm that you've spend the night?"

She walked towards the cordless and picked it up.

"Rachel, I'm telling you…" Barry threaded, "If you know what's best for you, you put that phone right back where you took it!"

"Oh…" Rachel said, "You're really desperate to not make me call, huh?" she pressed a few buttons.

"Rachel!" Barry yelled.

Rachel finished the number and placed the phone against her right ear.

Barry saw red, (as always) and did what Rachel had expected him to do – threw the remote control at her.

And of course it hit her and she dropped the phone at the floor where it shattered into pieces.

"Look what you've done, Barry!" she yelled.

She knew as well as he did, that she'd made her own bed. But sometimes she just couldn't resist annoying him, even though she always knew what would happen after.

"It's your FUCKING fault!" Barry yelled, getting closer.

"Barry look," Rachel said, trying to get herself out of it, "I didn't mean it. Of course I know you're not sleeping around, you were just tired and you-"

But Barry cut her off, by giving her a fist, right in the nose.

Rachel fell backwards, stumbling into the television.

"I've TOLD you Rachel!" Barry yelled, "Never talk to me like that!"

"Barry, I'm sorry, I just-"

Barry slapped her across the face and she closed her eyes, feeling the stream of fits and knuckles hitting and damaging her face. She tried to fight back, but as always, she failed.

She'd tried to kick him away, tried to bite him, but nothing worked.

He always ended up breaking something.

He jagged a foot into her stomach, leaving her breathless and kicked her already bad hip.

Then he cursed and left the room.

Rachel breathed in and out, waiting for the silence to overtake the apartment.

When she was sure that he was gone, she tried to stand up, but her hip really hurt.

Eventually she got up and went downstairs to hail a cab.

She was going to the hospital.

--

"Are you gonna cry, again baby-girl!?" Steve mocked.

Ashley turned her head away so he wouldn't notice her eyes filling with tears, "You have no right to speak of my mom like that!" she said, calmly, "You don't know her at all!"

"No, but it's clear to everyone, my mom says!" Steve continued, feeling secure, because the whole class was backing him up.

"Yeah, but things aren't as easy as that!" Ashley yelled, turning to face him, tears streaming down her face, "My mom loves my dad. And my dad loves me and her!"

"Then how come he's never home?" a girl, called Carina asked.

"He is busy!" Ashley screamed and started to run away.

She knew they wouldn't follow her anyway.

She sat down on a bench in the school yard, and cried.

Suddenly a boy come up next to her and sat down, "You okay?" he asked.

"Are you coming to mock me?" Ashley rudely asked.

"No." the boy pouted, and she turned to look at him.

"Oh… sorry." she apologised.

"It's okay." the boy said, "I saw Steve O'Neal teasing you. I feel bad. I've been there."

"Aren't you older than him?" Ashley asked, swallowing a lump.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop him." the boy smiled.

"Why did he tease you?" Ashley asked.

"Let's introduce ourselves first." the boy smiled and handed her his hand, "My name is Ben."

* * *

_Okay, next chapter will be up soon, of course if you still want me to continue this,… I have a feeling that there aren't many people reading this? Anyway, leave a review, thanks, Stessa._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi, next chapter is up ;)_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 3. **

"So, seems like your left hand is broken and you have to take it slowly with your hip again." the doctor told her, "And the bruises at your face, I'm afraid they'll go away by themselves in a few weeks."

"Okay, thank you doctor." Rachel said, trying to get down from the examination table.

"No, no. Let me help you Mrs. Farber." the doctor said, taking her hand.

Rachel looked at him annoyed, "How many time have I told you?" she asked, "Call me Rachel, _please._"

"Okay then." he said, and got her down, "If you'll just stand here, I'll have to take the routine pictures, but of course you're familiar with them." he joked.

Rachel looked at him, annoyed by the joke "Every time?"

"Yes, you know, after coming in 3 times in 3 months with bad injuries, we have to take pictures every time after that. It's routine." he said, and smiled at her.

It was scary, somehow, of how close you could become with your doctor.

She had only been dealing with doctor Pick a couple of times in the begginning, but when she after that came in often, he'd asked to take her every time, unless he had the day off. Which hadn't happened yet.

He cared about her a lot, she could tell.

Actually too much. Doctors weren't aloud to be with patients out of the hospital, but Rachel and doctor Pick (outside hospital named Frank) had had dinner a lot of times. They enjoyed each others company.

He was single. He said he didn't have time for dating with his busy schedule, (which he jokingly once had said that she was responsible for the half of) but really he was okay with that.

And Rachel… she sometimes needed someone to be with. Someone to talk with.

She hadn't exactly told Frank what was going on in her marriage. He knew anyway.

He wasn't stupid, she knew that.

Everyone with a PhD. could figure that one out.

So she didn't need to tell him, it was implicit.

Until she told him in the hospital were he could fill a file, he couldn't do anything about it.

She liked him, and she knew he _liked_ her.

Too bad that their liking couldn't go places as long as they were doctor and patient.

And she was married – to Barry. She knew it didn't stop him, but if he found out… He was gonna kill Frank and beat the crap out of her, of course he'd done that before, but this would be worse. And after that, he'd take away Ashley.

She couldn't risk that.

And she didn't want to sleep with Frank anyway, she liked him, but she was just trying to cover up loose emotions and the passion that she didn't get from Barry.

She wanted someone to sweep her off her feet.

And then she would do something about it, and divorce Barry.

_Yeah, right._

--

"Okay." Ashley smiled, "Hi Ben, my name is Ashley."

"Yeah I know." Ben said, "I've seen you a lot. Noticed that you weren't very social, that you kept to yourself."

"Nobody wants to play with me." Ashley said, "Even talk to me, I think."

"I wanna talk to you." Ben said, "Why does Steve O'Neal tease you? We could talk about that?"

Ashley nodded and smiled weakly, "It's because of my mom and dad." she said.

"What is wrong with your mom and dad?" Ben asked.

"My dad isn't home a lot." Ashley said, "He's walking around with other women, it's normally wrong when you're married, I don't know why, apparently it has something to do with _how _he's with them, I don't know… but my mom doesn't care, but other people talk."

"Oh," Ben said, "I'm sorry."

"It's not that easy." Ashley said, replying the words Rachel always told her, she looked thoughtful for awhile, "What about you? Why did he tease you?"

"Jack from my class told him that my moms are lesbianisms, and then he teased me more than Jack has ever done." Ben said.

"What are lesbi-a-nisms?" Ashley asked, more of a question of how she should pronounce it, then asking what it was.

"It's when two women are married instead of a man and a woman." Ben said, as a matter of factly.

"Oh… But you gotta have a dad?" Ashley said, "You know two women can't…"

"Oh yes." Ben smiled, "My dad is married too, but I don't like her, actually mom told me that they were gonna get a divorce. Then if I'm lucky, he might marry someone good next time."

"Yeah," Ashley said, "Could be."

"Do you want to come play at my house someday?" Ben suddenly asked.

Ashley was taken aback by the question, but her lips soon curled into a huge smile; "Yes! I would love to!"

"Okay," Ben said, "Here."

He handed her something at she took it and looked at it, "What is that?" she asked.

"It's my phone number, silly." Ben laughed, "Open it, and it's written there. You should get your mom to call my mom, kay?"

"Okay." Ashley said.

They smiled at each other, but the bell rang.

"Okay." Ben said and stood up, "We can play again tomorrow if you want?"

"Yes." Ashley said, "We can meet here, when the bell rings. Deal?"

"Deal."

--

"So…" Monica said, "Is this gonna be weird?"

"No." Ross said, looking around in the half empty apartment, "I'm just glad that she's gone."

"That's good." Monica said, hugging him, "She wasn't what you thought she'd be, was she?"

"No." Ross repeated, "I had so many plans for the future. I wanted to have more kids y'know? But Emily didn't want them. I guess I'll be lucky if I can even find a new girl to love."

"Don't worry, honey." Monica said, "I'm sure it'll happen. Maybe before you know it."

"Thanks Mon." Ross said, "You always know exactly what to say."

"Well, I am pretty smart."

--

Rachel was waiting patiently outside Ashley's classroom. She was trying to ignore the other moms looks, 'cause they were all staring at the crutch she had in one hand, supporting her bad hip, and the black, purple and blue marks in her face and on her arms. Why didn't she wear a long sleeved? Her left hand was in a cast, and that didn't exactly help when you had to walk with a crutch too. It was unbelievable how much Barry could actually hurt her.

Finally the bell rang and the kids came rushing out of the classroom.

Ashley paused when she saw her mom.

"Mom?" she said, pointing at her, "What happened?"

"Uhm," Rachel began, "I had a little accident."

She would much rather be talking about this another place. A place were Patricia O'Neal couldn't listen.

"What happened?" Ashley repeated.

"I fell down the stairs in our building. Your father was at work and I was supposed to go shopping… I… I fell, and hmm, eh, landed at my hip, which isn't good, 'cause it's already bad. That's why I have to walk with this." Rachel smiled, lifting the crutch, "And uhm, I broke my hand."

"Okay," Ashley said, "Are we going shopping now, then?"

"Yeah." Rachel said, "How did it go with your volcano?"

"It went really good!" Ashley exclaimed as they begun walking away, "Mrs. Paget liked it so much. It's gonna be in the classroom for awhile, she said."

"Wow, I'm proud of you honey." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled and opened the door for her mom, "What now? You can't drive, huh?"

"No, I have a cab downstairs." Rachel said.

"Let's go then."

* * *

_Okay, next chapter will be here soon, I hope you liked this chappie. And uh… Remember to leave me a review, k? Thanks, Stessa. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay, here is chapter four. I know there's been some confusing about Ashley's age. But here is the deal. In the prologue she's in 9th grade, but in the whole story, she's 9 years old. The prologue was to tease a little, like look years into the future, and then the chapters are about the time where it all happened, and there Ashley and Ben were like 9 and 10. I hope that cleared things up a bit. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own friends, but I do own Ashley, Rachel and Barry's daughter. And I don't own the song "Only Women Bleed", I'm afraid Alice Cooper does that. ;)

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 4. **

"But I don't get it, mom!" Ben said, throwing his pencil at the table, "I don't know how to do it!"

"Yes, Ben," Susan said, "It's easy, come on. It's math. Don't tell me your father haven't taught you this."

"Me and him never do homework." Ben said, "Can't you just do it for me?"

"No." Susan said, "You have to learn it, Ben! It's not that hard."

"Can we do it later then?"

"No." Susan repeated, "I'll ask Carol to do this with you."

With that she left and went in to get Carol.

--

"Mom?" Ashley smiled, "Why are we having pizza today? Is this a special occasion or what?"

"Yes, of course." Rachel said, "You know, pizza is not healthy, and it's only because I can't cook today, and really don't want to, that we're eating this."

"Is dad coming home soon?"

"No. He has to work late tonight sweetie." Rachel smiled, "So how was school?" she asked, to change the subject.

"Normal." Ashley said, but then she remembered, "Oh, actually…" she trailed off.

"What, sweetie?"

"I met this boy, Ben."

"A boy?" Rachel couldn't quite believe that, "You're only 9, Ash."

"I know, silly." Ashley said, acting adult again, "Not like that. I was kinda sad, because Steve had teased me, but then he sat down next to me, and we started to talk. He was really sweet and he gave me his phone number. I would like to call and play with him one day. Can't you call and set something up with his mom?"

Ashley was eager, Rachel could see that. She thought about it. It wasn't often somebody wanted to play with Ashley. She was mostly alone. She didn't get invited to any birthday parties, but now a boy wanted to play with her. Why not?

"Sure." Rachel said, "I could call right now, if you want to?"

Ashley's face lit up and she ran into her backpack to find the number, but she couldn't find the cordless phone.

"Mommy?" Ashley called from the living room, "I can't find the phone."

Rachel remembered what happened with the phone earlier that day and said; "I dropped it on the floor and it broke. I'll just use my cell, sweetie."

"Okay." Ashley said, coming into the kitchen again, "Call him mom."

Rachel smiled and took the piece of paper from her and dialled the number.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hi, this is Rachel Farber." Rachel said, "Am I speaking with Ben's mom?"

"Yes, this is Carol Willick."

"Okay, hi." Rachel said, "I don't know if Ben has told you anything about this, but he and my daughter talks a lot in school, and she wanted to know if he could play one day?"

"I don't know." Carol said, "I'll ask him. What's your daughters name?"

"Ashley."

"Oh…" Carol trailed off, "Actually, I do think he brought her up. Two seconds."

"Yeah, take your time."

Rachel smiled at Ashley, and mouthed, "She's gonna go ask him!"

Ashley lit up and clapped her hands.

"Yeah, he would love to." Carol returned.

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed, "Is tomorrow good?"

"That'll be fine." Carol said, "I've work off tomorrow. Should I bring them home here?"

"That's okay." Rachel said, "I actually don't work, but I can take them some other time if that is."

"Okay then." Carol said, "It's a date."

"Yes, I'll pick her up around 4:30 again."

"Fine."

"See you." Rachel said.

"Bye."

Rachel closed her cell, "You've got a date tomorrow." she joked.

--

"So, have you talked to Ben about the whole thing?" Chandler asked Ross, "About Emily not being there anymore?"

"No." Ross said, "Carol and Susan did that. I'm just glad I don't have to."

"Ben didn't like her anyway, did he?"

"No, funny, actually..." Ross said, "I think I'm gonna spend a lot of time with Ben now. Before I start dating again."

"That's a good idea." Chandler said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, isn't it?"

"Hmm." Chandler said, thinking about how mature he sounded, he needed to make a joke, like, right now, "Or maybe you should just date now, you know?"

"What? Why?"

"If you wait too long, Ben is gonna beat you!"

Ross rolled his eyes, "Cheap shot." he said.

--

"Hi mom!" Ben said, dragging Ashley towards the car where Carol was waiting, "This is Ashley."

"Hi." Ashley said, shy.

"My name is Mrs. Willick." Carol said, "But really, you can call me Carol. It's easier."

"Thank you." Ashley said.

"Well come on then," Carol said, "You two lovebirds, get in the car!"

"Ben?" Ashley asked, "What's lovebirds?"

"I don't know." Ben lied. He really didn't think his mom was funny.

Why couldn't a boy and a girl be friends without being teased by everyone?

"So, do you have any siblings Ashley?" Carol asked, when they were on the drive.

"No." Ashley said, "My mom can't get pregnant again. She's lost a baby 3 times after me."

"Oh my God." Carol said, "I'm so sorry. How do your dad feel about that?"

"He doesn't care." Ashley said, "He didn't want the babies. He didn't want me either. He doesn't."

"Oh…" Carol said, thinking that this girl was full of shit.

"I know you don't believe me." Ashley said, "But it's true. My dad doesn't want me, but my mom loves me so much. You can believe it or not."

"Okay." Carol said, taking aback. This girl was really special!

"So, what are you planning on doing when you get home?" Carol asked them.

"I dunno." Ben said, "Probably just talk."

--

"Rachel, are you home?"

"Barry, is that you?" Rachel asked, sticking her head out of the shower.

"Yes."

"I'm in the shower."

"Can I join you?" Barry asked, slipping into the bathroom.

"I'm done." Rachel said.

"No, come on." Barry said.

"No, Barry." Rachel said, "I was on my way out shopping."

"Don't you have 10 minutes?"

"No."

"Are you saying no to me?" Barry asked.

"No." Rachel pouted.

"I thought so."

--

"Rachel, are you gonna pick up your daughter or what?" Barry yelled from the kitchen.

"Two seconds Barry, my hair has to dry."

"No, I need to talk to her."

"Pick her up yourself!" Rachel yelled, coming into the kitchen.

_Man's got his woman to take his seed  
He's got the power - oh  
She's got the need  
She spends her life through pleasing up her man  
She feeds him dinner or anything she can_

"You don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do." Barry reminded her.

"But what if I'm busy?" Rachel tried, already knowing she'd get nowhere, but liking to be arguing with him. At least he brought some sort of feelings out of her, even though they weren't very lovable.

"You're never too busy to do what I want."

_She cries alone at night too often  
He smokes and drinks and don't come home at all  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed_

"I'll pick her up then."

"Of course you will."

_Man makes your hair gray  
He's your life's mistake  
All you're really lookin' for is an even break_

"Night Ash. Sweet dreams." Rachel smiled.

"Night mom."

Rachel went into the bedroom and found it empty.

Barry was out again – as always.

She dressed down and changed into a spaghetti strap and boxers.

She lay herself in bed, and thought about everything.

She couldn't keep the tears from coming.

_He lies right at you  
You know you hate this game  
He slaps you once in a while and you live and love in pain_

She cried her eyes out. She couldn't help it.

It hurt. It hurt so bad.

He hurt.

Everything did.

_She cries alone at night too often  
He smokes and drinks and don't come home at all  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed_

If she could just get out.

If she could just say stop.

If she just had the courage – the strength.

She could give herself and Ashley such a better home, she knew that.

But the problem was… She still loved him.

_Man's got his woman to take his seed  
He's got the power - oh  
She's got the need  
She spends her life through pleasing up her man  
She feeds him dinner or anything she can_

No matter how many times he hit her, no matter how many times he cheated, and no matter how many times he lied – she would always love him. She knew that.

_She cries alone at night too often  
He smokes and drinks and don't come home at all  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed_

It was more than just a marriage – it was everything she had.

_Black eyes all of the time  
Don't spend a dime  
Clean up this grime  
And you there down on your knees begging me please come  
Watch me bleed_

It was sad, yes. It was pathetic, so much.

But it was the truth.

An abusive husband, a little girl and a horrible marriage was everything she had.

_Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed  
Only women bleed_

She was bleeding so badly, but no-one could see it.

She spend every night in every week, crying and thinking.

Dreaming of what it would be like to be free. How she would feel.

What she didn't know was, that in the room next to hers, her daughter was dreaming the exact same thing.

_Only women bleed

* * *

_

_All right, terrible, terrible, but it was a chapter that was needed and just needed to get it over with. The next one will be here really soon, and will hopefully be better, review me please. Thank Stessa._


	6. Chapter 5

_All right. Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. When I posted something I thought was absolutely horrible, you guys liked it :D It's weird that way. But anyway: Thanks ! _

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends. _

_

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 5. **

Ashley was gonna spend the night at Ben's for the first time since they'd become friends.

She was so excited.

She'd known him and his mommies for two months now, and they've become really close.

She got ready and everything was perfect when Rachel dropped her off, sending her a kiss when she buzzed the door.

Rachel followed her with her eyes until she was out of sight and then she drove home.

She wasn't walking with a crutch anymore and yesterday, doctor Pick had taken off her sling, because her hand had gotten better. Her bruises were also getting better. She was almost able to run again now.

When she got home, she decided she wanted to go have fun this night. She figured she needed to celebrate for a bit. Barry wouldn't let her, she knew that, but she would insist. She was able to.

--

When the clock showed 8, Rachel came out of the bedroom in a short black skirt and a tight white, almost see through spaghetti strap. She figured that if she needed to go out, she could at least look presentable and be able to turn heads.

"I'm going out." she told Barry.

"What?"

"I'm going out to have fun for once."

"Really?" Barry exclaimed, "Then I wanna come with you."

"No, you can't." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because you have to stay home if Ashley calls. If she doesn't want to spend the night at Bens anyways, then you'll need to pick her up. I'll be home around 1 or 2… Bye."

And before Barry could protest, Rachel was out the door.

That one would earn her smacks.

--

The bar was full of people and there was a disgusting smell of mixed alcohol and vomit.

Rachel wrinkled her nose and walked up to get a beer.

When she'd ordered one, she sat down and looked around. She just needed to let herself have fun tonight. Get loose and relax. She finally had a night away from Barry and his yelling. It was her turn to do what he always did.

She looked around for cute guys to have an irresponsible flirt with, but she couldn't find one who was her taste.

She considered just going home, until a guy shot himself into a seat next to her.

She turned around to look at him, and was surprised when she found him to be actually cute.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hey…"

He liked what he saw, she could tell.

"Why are you hiding?"

"My psycho ex." the guy explained, "Apparently she wants to get back together."

Rachel giggled, "You want to get out of here then?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could take a drink in another place?" she suggested.

He looked at her – up and down, and just nodded.

He had more than just a drink in mind – she could tell. And she had no problem with that, she just had to stop before it got too far. But she didn't want to tell him already. She didn't want to tell him she was married and had a kid. She could use that as an excuse when she'd have to leave him hanging later.

--

They entered another bar, which was in a much better shape, Rachel could tell. She smiled at the guy and he smiled back.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked, pointing to an open spot between people at the end of the bar.

"A dry martini, I think." Rachel smiled and followed him.

They sat down and ordered.

When their drinks had arrived, she'd gotten his name and knew quite much about him.

She liked him.

He looked sort of European. But she wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was just his parents.

He was product of much staring and talking between much younger girls than herself in this bar, she could see, and she knew he knew it too. And because of that she couldn't figure out why he'd rather spend the night talking to her.

They clicked.

It was quite scary, actually. But Rachel liked the feeling and she didn't want this night to end just yet.

Suddenly she casually looked at her watch and realized that it was 11:30.

She knew she'd told Barry she'd be home at 2 – latest, but she was sure he'd appreciate her home before. And to tell the truth, she knew that this guy was getting drunk and she didn't want to lead him on longer.

"I'm going home!" Rachel told him through the high sounds.

"Okay." the guy smiled, "I'll follow you out."

She smiled at him and soon they were on the cold, silent Manhattan street.

"So?" he said, "Do you think that maybe we could do this like, on a real date?"

Rachel's heart broke at his happy face. She knew she was going to disappoint him, "Sorry." she said, "I wasn't really looking for anything to happen with you."

"Why? You're married or something?" he paused, "'Cause that's okay?"

"No, I'm just not interested." she lied, very aware of the fact that he was too drunk to understand a word of what she was saying, "I'm sorry I lead you on. I- I just liked you I guess, and wanted to have some harmless fun."

"I want to have fun too." the guy said, "I'm not married either." he whispered in her ear, like it was some big secret.

"Okay!?" Rachel exclaimed, "Lucky for you!"

"Yes, I think so." he said, "'Cause that way, I'm able to hook up with beautiful women like you. Beautiful women who also are hot."

Rachel just looked down, not really knowing how the respond to that. How could she not throw herself at him? Barry never told her she was beautiful, of course it had some affect on her.

"And what you really wanted…" he continued, "Was to have a one-night stand to just have some fun, but now you're too scared and are about to back out. I don't know why, but you don't get a lot of dates and guys." he paused again and looked at her shocked face, "I understand women," he explained, "It's one of my gifts. But anyway, if you back out now, are you sure you wont regret it, in the morning?"

Rachel looked at him in a couple of seconds, but then she leaned in and kissed him.

--

Rachel looked at the ceiling and sighed.

She couldn't believe she'd actually done that.

She'd slept with a totally unfamiliar guy and cheated on Barry.

She turned around to look at him.

He was adorable. Just that kind of guy she would be able to enjoy life with. Not a guy to have kids with, but a guy to live with.

She sat up in the bed and looked around in the unfamiliar bedroom to find a watch. She'd patiently waited till he'd fallen asleep – been pretending herself – and now she was sure. She just needed to get out of there and go home.

She finally found a watch and saw that it was 2:47.

She was really late.

Barry would kill her.

And another thing he would also kill her for – which was much more serious – was if he ever found out about this.

He would probably not KILL her, but he'd kill the guy, and beat her.

Barry was violent. She knew that.

Rachel got dressed and fumbled through the apartment after her jacket and purse. He had thrown it behind them after ripping it off her. She found a notepad and a pen on the desk and scribbled a short note down for him.

She was Rachel after all – she felt bad for leaving him like that.

She also explained to him that it wasn't in her nature at all to do stuff like this.

She sighed and placed the note a place that she was sure he'd find it.

After she was done, she locked open the door and hurried out of the apartment building.

She was just hoping that Joey would be okay, because she kinda liked him.

* * *

_Okay, hmm, not happy with this chapter, but more happy with it than with the last, sooo.. anyway. You're thinking ´what? This is a Lobster-story!' , and yeah, it is. We just need a few bumps in the road before. I promise it'll be Lobster in the end. And uh also, leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa,. And one more thing; I don't really like my summary, so if one of you have a billiant idea, please tell me, 'cause I think what I wrote is terrible. Thanks. _


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello guys. Thanks for the reviews. And I know, it was Joey, but I promise, the Lobsters will be here! . Here's the next chapter anyway. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own any of the Friends.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 6. **

When Joey woke up the next morning, he slapped his arm to the side to feel her, but got a shock when she was gone.

He sat up in his bed and looked around for her clothes – only to find it gone too.

He silently cursed and went into the living room. He looked at the watch and saw that it was 9:30.

He went into the bathroom and did his thing, and when he came out again, he saw Monica standing at the counter with a note in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to tell you that breakfast was ready. But then you weren't there, so I thought you might have left, when I found this." Monica told him, "Did you have a hot date last night?"

"What? No!" Joey said, "What would make you think that?"

"She left this when she left." Monica said, handing him the note, "Funny for once, the girl is leaving you. Come with me to breakfast, and I'll have all the dirty details!"

Joey just shrugged it off and followed her into her apartment.

--

"So, what did you do last night?" Monica excitedly asked.

"Well, I didn't have a date." Joey begun, "And you guys weren't home, so I thought: ´why the hell not have some fun?´ and went out to get a drink in some dirty bar."

"Really?" Chandler asked. He was reading the newspaper, but was getting interested in Joeys story.

"Yes, and when I came, I had to run into the psycho woman I dated back then, I think Erica was her name, right?"

"Oh, I remember that." Monica said, "We threw drinks in her face, and Phoebe accused you for pretending to be Drake so you could sleep with her." she let out a small chuckle, "That was so funny."

"What happened then Joe?"

"Well, I tried to hide behind some couches or something, and that's when I met her."

"Who?"

"The woman he spend the night with!" Monica giggled, "Come on, what then?"

"Well, we uttered like 2 sentences to each other, and all I could think about was how beautiful she was. Then she asked me to go someplace else. We did, and we talked. In the end of the night she wanted to go home, but I wanted to be with her, so I had to turn on my Joey charm. In the end she did kiss me and we went back here."

"Oh," Chandler said, "Was it any good? Was she hot?"

"She was really hot!" Joey said, "She just had some weird bruises on her body, I think that was why she didn't want to come in the first place, but I just ignored them. It was a good night!"

"Okay, is she still in your bedroom?"

"No." Joey said, "She left a note, and I still haven't gotten a chance to read it, because Monica has it."

"Oh, sorry." Monica said, "Here."

She handed him the note and he begun to read.

"What does it say, Joe?" Chandler asked, concerned, because Joey had a weird look on his face.

"Eh, _Hi Joey. I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but truth been told, I'm married. Not happily, I can assure you, but I don't have much choice. I depend on my husband, and so does my daughter. I hope you are okay with this, I didn't mean to lead you on, but I needed a night away from all the pain I'm feeling. Wow, look at me, I rambling on about my private life, I guess I just need someone to talk to sometime, and this was easy, because I wont see you again, but you have no idea of what my husband is putting me through. I hope you'll have a great life. This was a great night, Rachel._"

"Wow." Joey said, "She was married."

"She doesn't sound happy." Monica said.

"Well," Joey said, "The weird part was just that I really liked her."

"Nice for the girl to break _your _heart for a change." Chandler joked.

"Yeah…" Joey said, looking into the table.

"Look at you!" Monica exclaimed, "You're so sad!"

"Well…" Joey begun, "I wanted to ask her out for real, we had so much in common. She didn't think I was weird or stupid. She _liked_ me!"

"Does the girls not always like you?" Chandler asked.

"I guess so. But the different was that… I liked her."

"But there aren't really anything you can do, Joe." Monica said,

"Well, maybe…" he thought about it, "No…"

--

"Carol, hi?" Ross said, when Carol finally opened the door.

"Sorry Ross. But Ben isn't ready yet."

"What? Why?"

"Come in, and sit down. I'll make some coffee."

He followed her into the apartment, and sat down on the sofa, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ben had a friend sleeping over this night. Her mom was supposed to pick her up 4 hours ago, but she hasn't come yet. There's no response on her cell phone and the girl wont let us call her dad."

"Oh," Ross said, "A girl?"

"Oh yeah." Carol smiled, "They're really good friends. They talk and stuff. She's in the grade beneath him."

"Wow." Ross said, "It's early to be interested in the opposite sex."

"It's not like that, I can assure you." Carol promised.

In that second Ben, Susan and a shy girl came into the living room.

"Oh, hello Ross." Susan said.

"Daddy!" Ben exclaimed, running to hug him.

"Hi Ben." Ross said.

"This is my friend..." Ben introduced them, "…Ashley. Ash, this is my dad."

"Hi." Ashley said. She looked at Ben, "Are you going to his place? 'Cause if I'm trouble I'll just go home."

"No, you're not trouble Ashley." Carol assured her, "We just don't understand why your mom hasn't come yet or why she wont answer her cell phone."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Ashley suddenly said, "You should call the hospital and ask if she's come in today or yesterday?"

"Why would we do that?" Susan asked.

"She's just really clumsy." Ashley lied, "She hurts a lot."

"Okay, if you think it's a good idea." Carol said, and grabbed the phone. She dialled the number and waited, "Yes this is Carol Willick. Is was wondering, do you have a Rachel Farber?" she paused, "You do? Okay, could you please tell me… When was she brought in? Aha, yes. When will she be able to leave? Why? We kinda have her daughter here, so… Yes, aha. Maybe I'll step by then. Tell her to get well soon, because Ashley is missing her. Yeah. Thank you. Bye."

She hung up the phone.

"When was she brought in?" Ashley asked.

"4 in the morning." Carol said.

Ashley crooked an eyebrow.

"Say Ashley, what was she doing 4 in the morning that could possible hurt her like that?"

"She could have fallen out of the bed." Ashley just said, and when the others looked at her, she added; "You don't know my mom!"

"Well, there's three possibilities then, Ashley." Ross said, "I could drop you off at the hospital to go see your mom. Or I could drop you off at your fathers place. Or… you know, you could come with Ben to my place until your mom can pick you up? What do you want?"

"I don't want go home…" Ashley wondered, "And I hate being at the hospital with my mom, then, I would very much like to go to your place?"

"Okay." Ross said, "Both of you, get your bags. Carol, you'll contact her mom, right?"

"I'll step by later." she said, "And hey Ross – before you do anything stupid. You said _your fathers place _before… Her parents are not divorced. They live together in the expensive part of town. Upper east side of Avenue, but I don't know.. Ashley isn't that close with her dad, she definitely does not want to be alone with him…. Anyway, I just thought you should know, okay?"

"Really?" Ross exclaimed, "Thank you. I'll drop Ben off tomorrow night then. We'll see if she's still here by that?"

"Yes, that'll do."

--

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Where can I find a Rachel Farber?"

"Room 5342. It's that way."

"Okay, thank you." Carol smiled and turned around.

She went into the elevator and pressed the bottom. She waited impatiently and hoped that Rachel was okay with her coming.

When the elevator reached the right floor, she went down the hall, looking for the right room. When she found it, she knocked.

Then, she waited for Rachel to say "Come in," and when she did, she slowly turned to doorknob down.

What she saw when she went into that hospital room, was a sight she'd never forget.

* * *

_Okaay, back again soon, oh yes, I think so! Leave me a review, really. Thanks, Stessa. _


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello there, I've written this chapter, and... It got okay, but not my best, but... Just read it anyway, please? _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 7. **

"You want anything Ashley?" Ross asked.

Ashley didn't reply, she stared into space.

"Ash?" Ben asked, "Ashley, you want anything?"

"What?" Ashley snapped and smiled at him.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Ashley said, "I'm just thinking about my mom. I'm worried about her."

"I'm sorry." Ross said, "But I can drive you to the hospital if you want?"

"No." Ashley said, "She doesn't want me to see her like this, I know."

"Okay. But do you want anything, then?" Ben asked.

"Yes, please." Ashley said, "Some water would be nice."

--

"Mrs. Farber, is that you?" Carol asked, insecure.

"Yes," Rachel answered, "Who is this, I can't turn my head-"

"Carol Willick." Carol said, coming into sight, "What happened to you?"

"I got hurt." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'll say so." Carol said.

"But what are you doing here anyway?" Rachel managed to ask.

"You didn't came to pick up Ashley." Carol said, looking anywhere but her, "And she didn't want to go home, so she suggested we call here. And here you are. But Ashley didn't want to come. She has gone to Ben's father with Ben."

"Oh," Rachel said, "You should just call Barry, I wont have her to be any trouble for so long."

"She's no trouble." Carol said, sensing that calling Barry would be a really bad idea, "She'll stay with us until you're ready to take care of her, it's really no problem."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"Well, I'll go again." Carol said, "You need anything before?"

"Just tell Ashley I said hi, and that I'm okay." Rachel whispered.

"Fine." Carol said, "Hope to see you get better soon."

"Thanks. Bye."

--

"Ashley and Ben?" Ross asked, "You want to go visit Monica and Chandler?"

"Yeah!" Ben said.

"Who is Monica and Chandler?" Ashley asked.

"My dad's sister and her husband." Ben said, "They're so much fun. They live right over there. They're gonna love you."

--

"Hi Ben." Monica exclaimed, surprised to see him there.

"Hi aunt Monica." Ben said, going in, "This is my friend, Ashley."

"Hi." Ashley replied.

"Hi." Monica said.

"So, are you at your father's?" Chandler asked Ben.

"Yeah, and Ash is with me." Ben said, "Her mom didn't show up to pick her up, and I was going to dad's. She had nowhere to go, so dad brought her too!"

"Really?" Chandler smiled, faking excitement, "That's so great Ben!"

"Yes!" Ben said.

"Just sit down, sweetie." Monica smiled, feeling the need to take care of the little girl, "You want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Ashley said.

"Where's Ross?"

"I think he was expecting a phone call. He'll be over right after." Ashley told her.

"Okay. Then I'll make some coffee."

--

The phone rang, and Ross picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Ross? This is Carol?"

"Hi, did you go to the hospital?"

"Yes." Carol said, "You really don't wanna know."

"Was she bad?"

"Yeah," Carol said, "It was good we didn't bring her daughter to see her like that. I swear, she had stitches all over her hands and down her chest, I think she had been falling through a glass door or something with the front first, she had probably been protecting her head with her hands, it was horrible. She is actually really beautiful. But anyhow, she also had a black, swollen eye. She couldn't see out of it. And her left foot was apparently broken, and something with her hip too."

"Wow." Ross said, "In the middle of the night?"

"I know." Carol sighed, "Something isn't right. But anyway, I promised her to take care of Ashley until she was released from her hospital bed. It could be a week, maybe more."

"Okay then." Ross said, "I'll bring her and Ben tomorrow around 5?"

"Yes, tell them I said hi."

"Yes, bye Carol."

"Bye."

--

"Hi Ross, glad you made it!" Phoebe exclaimed when he came through the door.

"Ross!?" Ashley smiled, running towards him. She was already thrusting that man so much more than her own father, "I beat Ben and Chandler in Go Fish! Isn't that good?"

"Wow, that's good Ashley." Ross smiled, padding her hair.

"Is something wrong Ross?" Ashley asked, but she wasn't stupid, "Did you talk to Carol? Did she talk to my mom? What happened to her? Ross, do you know?"

"I talked to Carol." Ross said, kneeing down to be on eyelevel with her, "And look, your mother is really hurt."

"Badly?" Ashley asked, getting tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Ross said, "Hey – don't cry, Ashley. She's gonna get better. Carol mentioned something about glass. Do you have a glass door in your apartment?"

Ashley thought for a second, but then she nodded, "What's with the glass door?"

"She kinda fell into it." Ross said.

"No…" Ashley began to cry, "I can't believe he'd push her into it."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Ross asked, thinking his hearing had gone bad.

Ashley looked up, realizing that she'd said too much, "My mom and dad dances…" she made up, "And if they get really going and he's spinning her around, she sometimes slips and stuff. Maybe she slipped into the door."

"Yeah maybe." Ross said, thinking about the words he was so sure he'd heard.

"How long till she'll get better?" Ashley asked, "Is she ready to pick me up today or tomorrow, 'cause I don't wanna go home to dad…"

"Don't worry." Ross said, "Your mother and Carol talked, and you're gonna stay with Ben, Carol and Susan until she's up and about, okay?"

"Okay." Ashley said, "Thank you Ross."

"No problem, Ashley." Ross said, "No problem."

_I can't believe he'd push her into it_

That sentence kept ringing in Ross' ears.

* * *

_Ta-dah! End of chapter 7. I think the start was really bad, but it got better in the end, I had a tough spot I couldn't pass, but then it finally happened! Leave me a review, thanks, Stessa. _


	9. Chapter 8

_Okay, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, 'cause they keep me going. And thanks to my very supportive readers and reviewers, I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys. I love you :D_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, but I own Ashley, and I'm damn proud to have created her!

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 8. **

"Thank you so much that I can stay over." Ben said, smiling at Rachel.

"You know I love to have you here, Ben." Rachel smiled, winking at him.

"I'll pick him up tomorrow at 4 o'clock, is that okay?" Carol asked.

"That's fine." Rachel said.

"Is your husband out of town?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled, "He had some business in Miami. Really alright with me."

"But can you control these two when you're half a invalid like that?" Carol asked, pointing at Rachel's crutch.

Rachel giggled. The two of them had become really close friends the last couple of months, since her accident. "They're really not that bad."

"Okay then." Carol said, "Have fun."

"We will, say hi to Susan."

--

"Do you want to catch a movie tonight?" Monica asked, looking at the others.

"I can't." Chandler said, "I told you. I have work tonight."

"Me neither." Phoebe said, "I have a date."

"Me too." Ross said.

"What about you then, Joey?" Monica asked, finding it weird that he didn't reply.

"I'm gonna watch some TV."

"Come on, buddy." Chandler said, "Move on! I'm sure she was really hot, but it's been two months now."

"You weren't there." Joey said, "But okay Monica. I'll go with you to the movies."

"That's really all I'm asking."

--

"Where are you taking us, mom?" Ashley said, looking out of the car window.

"You really wanna know?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Ben said, "We wanna know."

At that moment, Rachel drove into a parking spot, "We're going to the cinema!"

"Yai!" Ashley smiled, "What are we gonna watch?"

"I don't know, come with me, and we'll find out."

They got out of the car and went to decide for a movie, when Ben suddenly tucked in Rachel's arm, "Rachel?" he said.

"What's the matter Ben?" Rachel asked, looking at him.

"I just saw my aunt, can we go say hi?"

"Your aunt?" Ashley exclaimed, "Monica?"

"Yeah, can we Rachel?" Ben asked again, giving her the puppy-eyes. She was quite familiar with those now.

"Okay then." Rachel said, "Your lead, young man."

"Yai!" Ben and Ashley exclaimed.

They each took one of Rachel's hands and dragged her after them.

"Aunt Monica? Uncle Joey!?" Ben yelled.

And that moment when Monica and Joey turned around, Rachel's heart stopped.

She knew who uncle Joey was.

She looked into the ground and kept in the background when Ben and Ashley approached them.

"What are you two doing here?" Monica exclaimed, hugging them.

"Ashley's mom took us to the movies." Ben said.

"Wow," Monica said, "And where is she?"

"Over there." Ashley smiled, "Mommy, come here!?"

Rachel went to them, and when she caught Joey's eyes, he was surprised, she could tell.

"Hi." Rachel said.

"Hey." Monica said, feeling like she knew the woman from somewhere.

"Hi Joey." Rachel smiled.

"What happened with you?" Joey asked.

"A little of this and a little of that." Rachel smiled.

"How do you know each other?" Monica asked, surprised.

"Eh Mon…?" Joey begun, "She's the one I… you know?"

"Oh," Monica said, "With the note?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hi." Monica said, "I didn't know Ashley's mom was the one Joey had…"

"Joey had what?" Ashley interrupted.

"Joey went to high school with, sweetie." Rachel said, brushing her off.

"Oh…" Ashley said, finding her mother weird.

"Maybe you two should go pick a movie? I'm just gonna chat with them for a second." Rachel said.

Ben and Ashley nodded and walked away.

"Are you Ashley's mom?" Joey exclaimed.

"Are you related to Ben?"

"No, but I'm good friends with his dad." Joey said, "This is Ben's dad's sister by the way, Monica Geller."

"Oh my God!" Rachel said, "Are you Monica Geller?"

"Yeah…" Monica said, "I feel like I know you from somewhere…"

"Rachel Farber!" Rachel said, "Well, you know me as Rachel Green."

"Oh my God, Rach?" Monica exclaimed, embracing her, "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Rachel smiled, "What about you?"

"Good, I'm married."

"Well, me too." Rachel said.

"Wow, I can't believe that of all people you are Ashley's mom."

"Nah," Rachel smiled, then she thought of something, "Well… If you're Ben's aunt, then he must be your brother's son… Was his name Ross?"

"Yes." Monica smiled, "Wow… He's gonna die when I tell him this."

"Was he really married to Carol? I can't believe _that._" Rachel said.

"Yeah well…" Monica trailed off.

"Rachel, can I talk to you about something?" Joey then said.

"Sure, what is up?" Rachel asked, acting like she didn't know exactly what he was talking about.

"You're married, huh?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled apolitically, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that night, but… I wrote a note for you."

"Yeah, I got that." Joey said, "But why would you sleep with me?"

"Oh," Rachel said, "Well… That's just the deal me and my husband have…" she lied, "Kinda… He's at business trips a lot, and we don't see each other that often so…"

Monica raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her.

"Okay then." Joey said, "Can I see you again?"

"I don't think it's a very good idea Joey."

"Why not?" Joey asked, "I mean, we had a great night…"

"Sure we had." Rachel said, "But it's just sex… It's not like we're in love or anything. I love my husband."

"Alright…" Joey trailed off, "I just thought maybe… It could be fun to be together again."

"I'm sorry." Rachel smiled, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's okay." Joey said, "I'll live."

"Good." Rachel said, "Well, I'll find Ben and Ashley. I promised them a movie, so I better…"

"Nice to chat." Monica said, "You should call one day?"

"I think maybe I will." Rachel smiled, "Bye."

Monica watched Rachel walk away. Thinking about what she said.

_"Oh, well… That's just the deal me and my husband have… Kinda … He's at business trips a lot, and we don't see each other that often so…"_

Really?

_"I love my husband"_

Hmm, maybe.

Buy that?

"_What happened with you?" _

"_A little of this and a little of that"_

Yeah, right.

Definitely not.

Something was up, and she didn't like it.

* * *

_Okay, next chapter will be here soon. Leave me a review, please, and I mean it. Why read this and then not review? Thanks, Stessa. _


	10. Chapter 9

_Hi there. Next chapter is here. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends. They belong to Bright, Kaufmann and Crane, I'm afraid - And thank you guys for making them, by the way.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 9.**

"Barry, I love you so much." Carmen said, "You and I… We make sense… And not you and your stupid wife."

"I know Carma, but Rachel is my wife. I don't believe in divorce, so you and I will have to be like this." Barry answered, taking her hand across from him at the table.

"I just wish you were mine, and only mine." Carmen said.

"I wish the same baby." Barry said, not really listening.

His ears had caught a conversation a couple of tables away, and he had now turned his head to look at the people talking.

It was a brown haired woman and a guy. They kinda looked like each other. Probably siblings.

"She just told him that it was only sex." the woman said,

"Wow, and Joey wanted more?" the guy seemed shocked.

"Yes Ross," the woman said, "And he was actually kind of hurt, when she told him she was married."

The guy, who apparently was named Ross took a sip of his water, and looked at the woman again, "Monica? Why didn't you tell her off? It's wrong."

Monica shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know her anymore Ross, and if that's the deal she has with her husband, then… I don't want to get in the middle."

"But do you know?" Ross asked.

"Know what?"

"If it's true, or if she's just sleeping around?"

"Rachel would never do that." Monica said, "If she was about to cheat on her husband, she would have a good reason."

"If you say so." Ross said, thinking about it, "I mean, I don't see her as the cheating kind a woman, but you never know…" he trailed off, "I didn't think Emily and Carol would be cheating either, but look at me now. Divorced for the second time."

"I don't think it's like that with Rachel and Barry." Monica said, sipping her wine, "I mean she seemed like she loved him. They have a kid for God sakes!"

"Carol said that he didn't love the kid, that she wasn't planned or anything."

"I don't know anything about that." Monica said, "I just know she's a damn sweet and adorable kid. You can't find better than Ashley."

"I know," Ross smiled, "How can anyone not love her? What was the guy's name anyway?"

"Barry Farber."

--

The moment Barry heard his name mentioned, he knew what was happening.

That fucking Bitch!

How could she sleep around!?

Barry shot his chair back, and a surprised Carmen looked at him with fear in her eyes.

He pushed his way through some tables, and ended at Monica and Ross'.

Monica looked up, shocked. She didn't know this man.

"Did you say Rachel Farber?" Barry asked.

"Yeah?" Monica asked, "You know her?"

"Hmm-hmm," Barry said, through gritted teeth, "Pretty well."

"Well, how can we help you?" Ross asked, not liking this guy.

"I'm that fucking bitch's husband!" Barry yelled.

Monica got big eyes and swallowed a lump, "Didn't you know?"

She guess he didn't, judging by his temper.

"What did that whore tell you!?" Barry yelled, "NO! I didn't know!"

"Maybe I got it wrong?" Monica suggested, trying to take it back.

She didn't sound very believable.

Barry just ignored her and took his cell phone.

He dialled a number, and two seconds later he yelled; "Rachel!? You fucking slut! How can you sleep around behind my back! I swear, I'll kill you! You better be home when I come! And I hope you have a good explanation!"

With that, he stormed out of the door.

Monica looked after him, not really knowing how much she had actually screwed things up.

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter, but this was needed. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	11. Chapter 10

_Thank you so much for the reviews from last chapter. Are you fearing Rachel's life, because I know I am :P No, really, just so you're warned; Barry will get really angry! _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends. But I do love them ;)

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces. **

**Chapter 10. **

Rachel was playing cards with Ashley, when the phone rang.

She looked at the number and saw it was Barry, which was weird since he'd told her he was having lunch with his business partner.

She hurriedly picked up the phone, afraid something had happened with him.

"This is Rachel?" she said.

Then she was blown away from the phone, when she heard him yell;

"Rachel!? You fucking slut! How can you sleep around behind my back! I swear, I'll kill you! You better be home when I come! And I hope you have a good explanation!"

He hung up.

Rachel looked at the phone in her hands, not believing what had just happened.

"What's wrong, mom?" Ashley asked, concerned.

Rachel was still in shock, but then she got her act together.

"It… it was your father." she said.

"What did he want?" Ashley asked.

Rachel closed her eyes a second and thought about what Barry had said.

He was gonna kill her. She knew it.

Suddenly the mental image of herself in a pile of blood wouldn't leave her mind, and she shot herself out of the couch, like a cannon ball from a canon and rushed into her bedroom.

She grabbed a back and threw the first clothes she found, in it, and after that she ran into Ashley's room and did the same.

All the while, Ashley was looking with a weird expression at her mom.

"Mom, what are you doing?" she asked, scared.

Rachel grabbed Ashley by the arm, and then she got her purse from the table and she went for the door.

"We're leaving!" she said, "Take your coat."

Ashley was so scared, that she couldn't do anything else then just follow her mother's orders.

Rachel dragged Ashley out of the door and down the stairs, hoping that they wouldn't crash into Barry.

--

"Oh my God, what have I done!?" Monica said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't know." Ross said, "But I certainly hope he didn't mean what he said."

"I'm gonna call her!" Monica whined, finding her cell phone.

After meeting at the movies two months before, the two of them had had lunch a couple of times and they'd exchanged numbers.

She hit the speed dial and waited for Rachel to pick up.

When she did, she was breathing pretty hard, "Monica? I can't speak right now. I'm kinda…"

"I know!" Monica said, "It's my fault. Are you with Barry?"

"No!" Rachel said, "Me and Ashley are on our way to a hotel. I can't deal with Barry right now."

"Why? Rachel… He's your husband."

"I'll tell you some day, Mon." Rachel just said, "It's really complicated."

"I'll hold you on that." Monica said.

"Wait a minute though," Rachel said, "What do you mean, it's your _fault_?"

"Well, Ross and I were discussing the whole Joey and you issue, and apparently Barry was having dinner at the same restaurant and heard everything."

"Monica!?" Rachel yelled, then she thought of something, "Who was he with? A woman, right?"

"Eh, yeah?"

"God, I knew it!" Rachel cursed, breathing harder, "He says he's going to a – No Ashley, look before you cross the road – He says he's going to a business dinner, but really he's going on a date!"

"Rachel?" Monica asked, "What really is the deal with you and Barry?"

"It'll all be a part of the whole telling you someday thing." Rachel said, "Look, I've got to go now. We've reached a hotel. I'll call you tomorrow or something when I know what we are gonna do. Say hi to the others. Bye!"

Monica looked at the phone with a stern look on her face.

"I can't figure out what is wrong with her." Monica exclaimed.

She hated not knowing.

--

"Mom, what are we doing here?" Ashley asked, sitting on the cold hotel bed.

"Shh Ashley, not now." Rachel said, brushing her off, "I need to figure something out."

"Mom!" Ashley said, "I don't wanna wait. What did dad say and why are we running away?"

Rachel sighed, "Okay then." she said, sitting down next to Ashley, "You are probably too young to understand this, but I'm gonna be completely honest with you… _Completely._"

"Thank you." Ashley said.

"You've heard about sex, right?" Rachel asked.

"Eew, yeah." Ashley said, she was still at that age where sex was disgusting.

"And you know how a mom and dad have to have that to make a baby, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, they don't actually have to have a baby after having it. They can also just have it." Rachel said.

"Just have it?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah…" Rachel trailed off, not knowing how to explain it, but knowing she had to, "But you know… It's wrong for a dad… Who has a wife and kids to have sex with another woman than the mom."

"Why?"

"Because… It just is, okay?"

"Okay."

"And well, like that, it's also wrong for a mom who has a husband and kids to have it with another man."

"I understand." Ashley said, "It's like… It's wrong to sleep with a toy that's not your favourite teddy, because then you'll hurt it. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's about right." Rachel smiled, "And well… Your dad has sorta been having sex with other women. You know how I've explained that as ´walking around´ with them?"

"Oh, I remember."

"Good, yeah well... He didn't actually walk, he was having sex."

"Were you okay with that?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it didn't bother me that much." Rachel said, "Plus, I don't really have anything to say when it's your father, you know?"

"Hmm?"

"You also know that he sometimes does things there hurts a lot?"

"Yeah." Ashley said, her face getting dark, "When he slaps you."

"Hmm," Rachel smiled, "And because of that, I haven't said anything about him and the other women. But you know… You remember the first time you slept at Ben's place?"

"Yeah, that day when you didn't come to pick me up!" Ashley remembered.

"Exactly." Rachel said, "I was with another man that night."

"Sex?"

"Yes." Rachel said, blushing.

"Why?" Ashley asked, getting angry with her mom.

"Because I needed someone to care for me." Rachel said.

"I care for you!"

"Not in that way, sweetie." Rachel said, "And well, I was there…. But now… Now it seems like your father found out about it, and he is not happy with me."

"Is he gonna hit you?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Rachel lied, "But you and I will stay here until we know. And when I go back, you wont come with me."

"Why not?"

Rachel leaned close to her daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Because I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you"

* * *

_Okay then. Did you like this? I was really trying to write about sex in terms a 9 year old would understand. I don't really know how much they knows at that age, so I was trying to compare her to my sister, but that didn't go well… Anyway, leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. Oh, and also, I probably wont have time to update tomorrow, unless something strange happens. My class are going on a trip and we're coming home really late... But I will most likely be back again already on Thursday! _


	12. Chapter 11

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so happy you enjoyed last chapter. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 11. **

Monica sighed when she once again got the voicemail.

"Hi this is Rachel. I can't pick up the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll probably call you back! Unless I don't like you.. Which I probably does… Bye."

_Biiiip._

"Hi Rach, this is Monica again. I was just wondering, if you got my other messages? Just if you did, why don't you call me back? I would just like to know if you were okay, but I guess… Well, call me, please?"

She hung up.

Why didn't it feel right?

--

"Mom, what are we gonna do?" Ashley asked, "We can't stay here forever."

"No." Rachel said, "I'll have to go home and talk to your dad soon."

"What about me?"

"I'll find you a place to stay." Rachel said, "How would you like Ben's place? I'm sure I could arrange with Ross and Carol that you and Ben could be at Ross' place?"

"I would love that, mommy."

"Okay," Rachel said, "Let me just set everything up."

--

"Well then." Ross said, closing his cell, "Rachel is brining Ashley over tonight, and Carol is brining Ben."

"Rachel?" Monica asked.

"Yes, she's gonna suck it up and talk to Barry. I guess she just don't want Ashley to be there."

"Okay." Monica said, "Should I make some dinner?"

--

"Are you ready mom?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, two seconds." Rachel smiled, signing the papers she'd just written.

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"It's important." Rachel said, placing the letter in an envelope. She turned to Ashley, "Here." she said, handing the envelope to her daughter, "Don't look at this Ashley. It's for Ross or Monica."

"What is it?"

"It's a letter." Rachel said, telling the obvious, "If I haven't come to see you in two days or haven't called… If you haven't heard from me at all in two days… You give that letter to Ross or Monica, okay? Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"It's important that you promise." Rachel said.

"I promise."

"Okay then," Rachel said, "Let's go."

--

"Okay, can you be good Ashley?" Rachel asked.

"Of course mom." Ashley smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of her Ross." Rachel smiled, "I just need to fix all this."

"I understand." Ross said, smiling at her. She was kinda cute.

"Okay," Rachel turned back to Ashley "Give mommy a hug."

Ashley hugged her mom.

"Remember." Rachel told her, showing two fingers, "Two days."

--

Rachel opened the door with a stern look on her face.

She was expecting Barry to jump on her, and she knew it was gonna be painful.

But although she was scared to death, she walked with calm steps into living room where she found Barry in his favourite chair.

"Hi." she whispered.

Barry looked at her with hateful eyes.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Around." Rachel swallowed a lump, "Have you been here all the time?"

"Yes." Barry said, getting up, "Where is Ashley?"

"At a friend's place." Rachel answered, following his ways with her eyes, "I didn't want her to see this."

"Clever." Barry said, "'Cause you know what's gonna happen, right?"

"Right." Rachel said.

"And if she was here, I would probably not be able to not hurt her too." Barry said.

"She's your daughter, Barry." Rachel said, turning her head around because he was now behind her.

"How do I know?" Barry asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, "How do I know that she ain't some guy's?"

"I would never do that to you, Barry."

Another swallow.

"You wouldn't?" Barry asked, now before her, "Then maybe I've gotten this all wrong? You _didn't _sleep with a guy named Joey?"

"I'm sorry, Barry." Rachel said, "But I was so angry with you… I-"

Barry slapped her, "Shut up!" he yelled, "You don't speak, I speak!"

"Yes." Rachel whimpered.

"How could you, Rachel?" Barry asked, disgusted.

"I don't know." Rachel cried, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Barry said, "But you gotta understand; I can't stay married to a slut. What would that do to my business?"

"I'm not a slut!" Rachel whispered, looking him in the eye, "It was one time! And I'm sorry."

"I don't believe in divorce, Rachel." Barry told her.

"I don't wanna divorce you, Barry." Rachel said, "I've never wanted to."

"No." Barry said, "But as I just told you, we can't stay married either."

"Then what do you want?"

"Well…" Barry sat in his chair again, "We can't divorce, and we can't stay married… That's why it's so neat with the whole ´till death do us apart´-thing." he paused, "We could use that one."

"No, Barry." Rachel said, "We have a daughter, you're not gonna do that to her! She's gonna be without parents!"

"Oh no." Barry said, "You've got it all wrong. She's not gonna be without parents. She's gonna have me!"

"No, Barry…." Rachel sobbed, "Please don't kill me."

"Maybe you should have thought about your lust to live before you cheated on me?" Barry suggested, "Could that have been an option?"

Rachel found him so irritating and annoying, but she didn't dare tell him back, "I'm sorry." she cried, "Give me one more chance. I wont do it again, I swear."

"I'm gonna miss you a lot, Rachel." Barry said, "I just hope Ashley will be okay after all this. I wouldn't want to hurt her, but if she's being too stubborn I might have to slap her once in awhile, but hey! That's life for all kids!"

"You are sick!" Rachel yelled, her anger getting the best of her.

"Excuse me?"

"How can you even talk about hurting a little girl? Your mind is twisted! I can't believe I married you! Bastard!"

"I think that's enough, Rachel!" Barry said, totally calm, "You don't wanna say something you might regret, do you?"

He took out a gun from his back pocket and placed it at her chin.

She looked at it, watching his fingers very closely for any signs of movement.

"It would be so easy..." Barry smiled, "To just press my finger down, and everything will be over with."

"Don't." Rachel cried, tears streaming down her face, "Please don't, Barry. You'll be going to jail."

"Oh no!" Barry said, "I'm so scared!"

He laughed.

"But on the other hand…" he said, lowering his gun, "I would like to make it more painful… You know, you deserve it, honey."

"Barry…" Rachel trailed off.

Barry looked at her and took a few steps back. He ended in the other end of the living room, still face to face with her.

Then he lifted his arm, and pointed the gun right at her.

Rachel looked at him, scared to death, and thanked God that Ashley was a place she was safe, and with people Rachel trusted.

With no more words, Barry pressed the bottom, and the bullet hit Rachel in the stomach.

She stood there for a second, taking in the pain, and then she collapsed on the floor.

"_Remember," Rachel told her, showing two fingers, "Two days."_

Ashley had to give Monica or Ross the letter in two days.

She would be safe.

With those last thoughts, Rachel felt the blood stream down her stomach, colouring the floor.

* * *

_Dun-dun-duhn! Sorry, couldn't help it. Maybe you find this a little overdramatic, but hey! - my story! Please, be my loved ones, and leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	13. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you like this story. To tell the truth, I was thinking that no-one would, when I first wrote it. But hey! I'm not a mind reader, so I'm glad I wasn't right :D_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 12. **

Ashley looked at the clock once again and sighed.

"Don't worry honey," Monica said, "She'll be back soon."

"But it can't take that long to talk!" Ashley said.

"I don't know." Monica said, padding her hair, "They're probably just making up, working on everything."

"No they aren't." Ashley said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do." Ashley said, deciding to do something, "My dad is not nice. He's hurting my mom."

"Hurting?" Monica asked, her ears ready for information.

"Yes." Ashley said, "Did my mom _fall_ through a glass door?; no, I don't think so. My dad pushed her. Did she _fall _down the stairs?; no again. My dad beat the crap out of her."

"What?" Monica asked.

"Yes." Ashley said, finding the letter in her pocket, "She wrote this. To give to you or Ross. She said that if I hadn't heard from her in two days, I should give this to you. But I think, I feel and I know, that it's important that you read this now. I don't know what's happening to her, and that scares me." Ashley said, tears in her eyes, "She's the only one I've ever had."

"Shh, sweetie." Monica said, embracing her in a hug, "Let me get this."

Ashley handed her the letter and Monica took it, opening up the envelope.

She sat down at the kitchen table, reading it.

_Dear Monica or Ross. _

_If you are reading this, that means I'm dead. That means you'll never see me again, that Barry killed me. Beat the hell out of me. I'll tell you all about my marriage. Because it sure wasn't a very happy one. After Barry and I got married, we soon turned in to be unhappy and I turned in to be Barry's maid. I did everything he asked me to. I did all he wanted me to. When I sometimes didn't want to – he slapped me. Once in a while. And when he got jealous, which he did a lot, he would also slap me across the face. He got jealous about everything. When I talked to a guy. A clerk in a store. Even when there wasn't anything to be jealous about, he was. Then we got Ashley. She was the light I needed. She made my day. But it really didn't fit with Barry to get a child, definitely not a girl. He wanted a boy, someone to carry on the family name. And after that, he got more angry, he hit a lot. Sometimes he kicked, though he would never do anything to Ash. He got more violent, and I ended up in the hospital quite often after that. I lost a baby a couple of times too, because he'd hit me or kick me in the stomach. But I loved him, I really did. And I depended on him, so did Ashley. Well, he also cheated on me a lot, but I really didn't care. Now, he found out about Joey and I. Joey really was the only time I've ever cheated on him, but he's crazy. He wont forgive. He wont let me live. And I can't turn him in. I love him too much. _

_But anyway, now that you're reading this, I'm dead. Barry promised to kill me and he did. I wrote this letter to let someone know what it's been like, because Barry sure wont tell you. And I need someone to take care of Ash. I want you to do it. I know she'll be safe and taken care of. And also, maybe Barry will go to prison if the police will ever find out who killed me. I don't know. But please, as a last beg from me, take care of Ashley. Give her a home. _

_With love, Rachel Farber._

Monica looked at the letter, tears streaming down her face.

She had to do something.

Maybe it wasn't too late?

--

Joey and Chandler rushed around the city, looking for Rachel and Barry's apartment.

"When are we there?" Chandler yelled, fear rushing through his body.

"Now!" Joey said, parking the car on the street. He didn't bother to do anything.

They ran out of it, and up the stairs. They'd been afraid that they wouldn't be able to come in, but luckily enough a young woman was coming out of the door, right there.

They rushed up the stairs. It was only the 3rd floor.

When they reached the apartment, they didn't bother knocking.

They just rushed in, searching the apartment.

They didn't need to search long though, they found her on the floor in the living room, covered in her own blood.

"Rachel?!" Joey yelled, throwing himself next to her, "Can you hear me?"

She didn't answer.

"Chandler?" Joey said, "You need to call an ambulance. Now!"

* * *

_Sooo sorry about the short chapter, I really am. But the next will be here soon, I promise :d Leave a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	14. Chapter 13

_Hi there! Thanks again for the reviews, I can't say that enough :D And also, for all those who think Rachel is so out of character, 'cause there has been a few who said it, I'm agreeig a little. I mean, Rachel in the early series, was not as strong as Rachel in the end. She was kind of a push-over, and in this story, I'm trying to bring that side out in her, and the selfish part away. I'm useing a whole other side of her than in my other stories, which I have seen as a hard thing for me to do. (but good 'cause I would like to see myself develope as a writer) We all tend to put the characters in boxes, and say "that's them!", but I've been focusing on her in a different way, and yeah, she is scared and a push-over, nothing like the Rachel we know, even though I'll try and let her learn some stuff and change herself. I think she'll need to be a bit stronger for the ending I've planned ;) _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 13. **

Monica phased around the waiting room, biting her nails.

Ashley was sitting in a chair, silent tears streaming down her face. She was just staring into space, with no movement at all in her small body.

Joey sat next to her, trying to assure her that everything was alright, that her mom was safe and good.

But the truth was, no-one knew.

Apparently Rachel had her own doctor. A doctor who always took care of her, and that proved Monica that Rachel indeed was a patient a lot at this hospital.

She couldn't believe that Barry had actually tried to kill her.

Well, maybe he would succeed?

Right now Dr. Pick was trying to remove the bullet, but they had no idea if she would make it.

Monica remembered the night so many months ago when they'd been watching Oprah, and this woman was telling about her life with an abusive husband.

Rachel was like that woman.

She was sad, sorrowful and hurt.

Monica couldn't believe how blind she'd been.

She sat down at the other side of Ashley, and before she knew it, a doctor covered in blood, approached them.

He looked sad, which Monica believed would bring them bad news.

"Rachel Farber?" he asked.

Monica stood up, slipping Ashley's hand in hers, "Yes?"

"I was able to remove the bullet and she should be okay."

Monica sighed in relief, "Did you hear that Ash?" she cried, "Your mom will be okay?"

Ashley just stood there, smiling, still crying, "When can I see her?" she asked the doctor.

"When she wakes up. It wont be long. Or you can go sit with her now?"

"Thank you," Ashley said, following him into her mother's room.

--

When Rachel awoke, she found Joey in the seat next to her.

She smiled a weak smile at him, and he stroke her cheek.

"Thanks." she whispered.

She knew him and Chandler had saved her life. She knew that, hadn't it been for them, had they been there only seconds later, she wouldn't have made it.

"It's no problem, Rachel." Joey said, smiling at her, "Really, it isn't."

"Thanks." she said again.

"Look," he began, and she could feel he had the whole speech ready, "I know you said that you and I were nothing. That it had only been sex. I was a little mad at you, and sad about it, but I've been thinking things over out there..." he pointed against the door, "And I think you're pry right."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Joey said, "After seeing everything you've been through with Barry and just… your life. I don't really wanna get in the middle of it. I realized that you needed comfort that night, and you will probably do now to, but I'm not the right person to do that. You need one who can take really care of you – and I'm not that kind of person. You need stability."

Rachel nodded, "Don't get me wrong." she whispered, "It was great, and you're a really sweet guy. But, I think we're better of as friends. 'Cause I see us as that now. You're stuck with me."

"Good." Joey said, "That's totally fine by me."

"Yeah…" Rachel said, "Okay."

"Get better Rach." Joey said, leaving the room.

Rachel looked after him, wondering what was going to happen to her life now.

--

_A few days later. _

"Monica, thank you so much for letting me stay here with you." Rachel said, sitting at the couch.

"Of course." Monica said, "You and Ashley are no trouble. I completely understand that you wont go back to your apartment."

Rachel smiled, "Did the police call?"

"Yeah." Monica said, "They still haven't found Barry, honey. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Rachel just said, "Did they say anything about when they'd come to talk?"

"Tomorrow." Monica said.

"But I have a parent/teacher meeting tomorrow!" Rachel said, "Ashley and I are going to talk to Mrs. Paget!"

"I know sweetie." Monica said, "I'm going to go there. You don't need all the stress right now. You just need to relax yourself."

"Thank you very much, Mon," Rachel said, "But I would really like to go there."

"Yeah I know." Monica said, handing her a cup of coffee, "But I'm gonna go."

Rachel giggled, "Is this the way it's gonna be between you and me now? You're gonna be all bossing, 'cause then I actually don't think it would be very different from life with Barry… Well except the beating and a shot in the stomach."

Monica laughed. Then she paused, "You know what I admire about you?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"All the crap you've been through," Monica said, "And you still see it in a way when you can just joke about it. You're not scared or anything."

"Monica…" Rachel trailed off, "I am like that, normally. Right now I'm just in shock. And hey – I've been much worse. Talk to Ashley. She can tell you just how I've been. You wont like it, I swear."

"I'm sorry." Monica said, "But doesn't it bother you that they still haven't caught Barry?"

"He's not gonna come back again. He thinks I'm dead." Rachel said, "He is not gonna come back… is he?"

--

"Hi Ashley." Mrs. Paget smiled, "And who are you? Where's Mrs. Farber?"

"Rach couldn't be here tonight." Monica said, shaking her hand, "I'm Monica Geller. I'm… I'm Rachel's best friend."

Monica paused.

Was she?

She liked to believe she was.

"Oh… okay." Mrs. Paget was confused, "Why didn't Mr. Farber come?"

"He's running away from the police." Ashley said, sitting down, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Running away from the police? I don't understand…"

"Oh, he shot my mom in the stomach with a gun." Ashley said, like it was the most normal thing in the world, she didn't want to cover it up. News spread fast anyway, "Can we begin this now?"

"Eh, of course..." Mrs. Paget sat down, confused, "Then yeah. Ashley… Eh, you're a really good girl to have in the class, you know that? You do you homework, and that model of Etna you made… That was so good, really."

"Thank you." Ashley smiled.

"But I'm just curious." Mrs. Paget continued, "Do you have any friends? What do you do in your sparetime?"

"Me?" Ashley asked, "I don't have many friends… My best friend is Ben, just from 4th grade. Monica is actually his aunt, and yeah, I spend most of my days with him. I love him."

"Ben Willick?"

"Yes." Ashley sighed, "The other kids teased me a lot, and I could talk to him. He was the one I needed."

"Okay, your sparetime?"

"I… The last past years I've been at home with my mom, waiting for my dad to come. And when he did come, I usually covered my ears to block out his yelling and then… I usually wrote stuff. Songs, poems. Stories."

"Yeah, you just gave me an essay a month ago." Mrs. Paget said, "Where you've written a story about a boy whose father hits his mom. I got really confused about that one, of how you knew stuff like that. I'd actually decided to talk to you and your mom about it tonight, but now I can't believe what I hear. Your dad was like that? Does he yell a lot?"

"A lot, a lot." Ashley said, "But that's over now. We live at Monica's place now. Just for now. Mom can't do much because of her wound, and that…"

"Ashley…" Mrs. Paget trailed off, "I think you need to talk to the school psychologist."

"What!?" Ashley exclaimed, "Why?"

"If all those things I've read from you in all the years I've taught you is something from your own life, you really need to talk to a professional."

"No thank you." Ashley said.

Monica took her hand and squeezed it, "Now." she said, "I do actually believe that we came here to talk about Ashley in school. Whether or not she should see a psychologist is a matter between Ashley and her mom."

"I just want to help." Mrs. Paget said.

"Well, I don't need any." Ashley said, looking at Monica.

"Well," Monica said, standing up, "I believe it's time to go now."

"But we're not done." Mrs. Paget protested.

"Too bad." Monica said, dragging Ashley out of the classroom, "Do you want to go for some ice cream, Ash?"

Ashley smiled.

She loved her new life.

--

Rachel was flipping through channels at the TV when the door opened.

She turned around to see who it was, and saw it was Ross.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hi." Ross said, shy.

"Do you know where Chandler is?" Rachel asked, wondering why he wasn't home.

"He's at the coffee house with Joey and Phoebe." Ross answered, sitting down in the chair, "I just thought that maybe you weren't comfortable on your own, so I went to check on you."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled, "But I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rachel said, after thinking it through.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Ross asked, pushing her.

"Believe me." Rachel said, getting tears in her eyes, "You don't wanna hear about it."

"Sure I do."

"No." Rachel said, "It's too horrible. You'll be getting bad dreams."

"Rachel…" Ross said, taking her hand, "You need to get it out, okay?"

"Yes." Rachel said, "And I will later, when the police is here. They have all my files from the hospital, and I'll have to go through them with them. They'll have to know everything."

"Do you want me to leave by then, or do you need me?"

"I would love for you to stay here." Rachel said, "If you want to."

"I'll do everything for you, Rachel." Ross said, "And not just now, always."

"Thank you, Ross." Rachel smiled, "You're so great."

"You're great too." Ross said, kissing her hand.

They looked into each others eyes, and Ross was just abut to lean in and give her the kiss he'd dreamt about giving her in a long time, when there was knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rachel said, turning her head.

Ross leaned back in his chair again.

Two policemen came through the door, smiling.

"Hello." one of them said, "My name is officer Grant and this is officer Black. Is this the residents of Rachel Farber?"

"Yes." Rachel smiled, getting up, "I'm her. Sorry if it confused you, but me and my daughter are staying at some friends' place. We wont go back to the apartment right now."

"Understandable." officer Black said, padding the brown portfolio he held in his hand, "If this is the work of your husband, it's very understandable."

"Please take a seat." Rachel said, gesturing to the couch, "This is my good friend, Ross."

"Hello." Ross said, shaking their hands.

"Ross is going to be here… You know," Rachel trailed off, "For support."

"Okay." officer Grant said, "Let's get started on this?"

"Sure." Rachel said, sitting down, "What have you got?"

Officer Black opened the portfolio and looked at the first page, "1995. First time at the hospital. You broke your nose and two ribs, am I right?"

"Yes, that is correct." Rachel said, nodding in confirm.

"And that was the work of your husband?"

"Yes." Rachel said, "It was right after I had Ashley, my daughter." she thought for awhile, "I've met this guy from a new parenting thing, I've signed me and Ash up for, his wife died when she had their daughter, and we were taking the kids out for a walk one day. I was comforting him because he was so sad, and it was before Barry and I had trouble, so I was telling him about my great life. But when I got home… Barry got so angry, he thought I was having an affair! Then when I kept telling him otherwise, he lost his temper, and started hitting me. After that it was monthly basis."

"Yeah, and you've practically broken every bone in your body." officer Black said, looking at her file.

"No." Rachel said, "Not that much, but I've broken a few things."

"You've been at the hospital 76 times in the last 10 years!" officer Grant counted.

"Yeah I know." Rachel said, "But all of those weren't bad, sometimes it was just a finger or something."

"Yeah but still."

"What do you say, officer?" Rachel paused, "Do you think this will get Barry to prison?"


	15. Chapter 14

_Hi, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with work, and then I had a parent/teacher meeting, and my mom freaked at my teacher. That was pretty embarrassing. Anyhow, the next chap is finally up :D_

_**Disclaimer; **I do own any of the characters of Friends. Bright, Kaufmann and Crain does that. Sad, isn't it?_

* * *

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 14. **

"Mom." Ashley said, shooting herself into the couch next to Rachel.

"Yeah, sweetie." Rachel smiled, "What's up?"

"Mrs. Paget said something to me that day Mon and I went to that parenting meeting."

"And what was that?"

"She thought it would be a good idea if I talked to a psychologist." Ashley said, "Do you think so too?"

Rachel looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes, "You know what Ash, I haven't really thought about it." she sighed, "But maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Rachel said, stroking her hair, "It would probably do you good to talk to a professional. Should I talk to Mrs. Paget about it?"

"Yeah, if you want to." Ashley said.

"I'll do anything for you, baby." Rachel said, kissing her hair, "Anything."

--

"So Ashley… Farber." doctor Gyllenhall said, "Is that correct?"

"Yeah." Ashley said, "But it'll be Ashley Green soon though."

"Oh…" doctor Gyllenhall smiled, "So why are you mother changing your last name?"

"She's changing hers too." Ashley said, "But it's because we're ourselves now. She does not want to be reminded of my dad anymore."

"So… She's trying to liberate herself?"

"Yes, I don't think it'll work though."

"You don't?" doctor Gyllenhall asked, "Why?"

"She needs stronger methods." Ashley said, "But I can't figure out what. It'll probably come."

"You're kind of funny, huh?"

"And you're easy to keep entertained."

"I get paid."

"I knew that." Ashley paused, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You." doctor Gyllenhall simply said, "What is the earliest childhood memory you remember?"

"Oh…" Ashley thought for awhile, "I guess it's an episode from when I was around… 5 years old, I think."

"What happened? Why do you particularly remember that?"

"One of my mother's sisters was visiting. It was a really big deal, because normally my mom and her sisters does not get along very well. Jill, that's her name, had brought her new boyfriend for my mom to meet him. My mom and all her sisters have always been the most popular people, like in high school and stuff, because they were always the beautiful ones. But my mom was the most beautiful one though, which apparently Jill's boyfriend thought too. A couple of days later he broke up with her, and she wanted to know why. He told her he liked her sister, my mom, which was crazy since they'd only met once."

"And what happened then? Did Jill get angry?" doctor Gyllenhall asked, scribbling notes down on his paper faster than Ashley was talking.

"Of course she did." Ashley said, "Now, you don't know my mom and her sisters, but they've always tried to take each other's boyfriends, and make each other's lives miserable. Not just like any other siblings might do, they really meant it. And when Jill heard that he broke up with her because of my mom, she called Barry, my dad, and told him that my mom and Jill's boyfriend had an affair, and that he had just admitted it."

"And then your dad got angry?"

"Yeah." Ashley wondered, "I remember it. My mom and I were sitting on the floor. We were playing with blocks, I think, and the phone rang. Dad picked it up, and he talked for awhile. He got angrier, and when he hung up, he didn't even talk. He didn't say anything. He just walked across the floor and slapped my mom in the face. I remember her looking at him with questions in her eyes, but she didn't get time to talk. He slapped her again, and her nose started bleeding. I crawled backwards away from them. I remember my only thought was ´Oh no! He's going to hit me too!´. I hid in my room, under my bed, trying to block her crying and sobbing and his screaming and yelling away. It went on for around 30 minutes, and then the door closed. I crept into the living room to find my mom in a corner. She didn't look good, so I did what she'd taught me to do in emergencies. I dialled 911."

"And then an ambulance came and helped your mom?" doctor Gyllenhall asked.

"Yes." Ashley said, "I drove with her to the hospital, and when I got tired, I slept on a bed there."

"But it's a very late memory. Are you sure it's the earliest thing you remember?"

"Yeah…" Ashley said.

"Okay." doctor Gyllenhall noted, "But it wasn't the first time your dad hit your mom?"

"I doubt it." Ashley said, "I can't remember, but I think she told me about how it all begun once. It was when I was just a baby, maybe 6 months or something."

"Did your mom or dad want to divorce the other?"

"No." Ashley said, "My dad didn't. He really loved my mom at some point, I think, even if it was only friendship. I think my mom loved him too. Maybe not the love you're supposed to feel for your only one, but a love for someone who you're afraid of, and a love you have, because you have nothing else to hold on to."

"Okay." doctor Gyllenhall said, "How old are you?"

"9. Why?"

"You just sound so much older." he smiled, "Anyway… I know you don't have any siblings? Why is that?"

"My mom has been pregnant… 3 times, I think, after me." Ashley said, "But my dad didn't want them. He didn't want me either. I mean, I think he was happy when my mom told him she was pregnant, 'cause it was before all the trouble began, but then when I was born… I wasn't a boy, you know. I could not carry on the family name."

"And that was a big problem?"

"A big, big problem." Ashley said, "He needed a boy in his plans. And afterwards, when she got pregnant, he always ended up hitting or kicking her in the stomach and she lost her child. She was a big mess afterwards. She never got around to actually have one more, even though it's in her dreams to have 3 kids."

"And how do you feel about that?" doctor Gyllenhall asked.

"If she wants to have more kids?" Ashley asked, and by his nodding, she continued, "Great. I would love to have some siblings. I do have one though, kinda. My best friend, Ben. He and I are like sister and brother. I also live with his aunt, Monica, 'cause my mom is good friends with both her and Ben's dad."

"Okay. Have your mom been in your old apartment yet?" doctor Gyllenhall asked, "After the whole big incident?"

"No." Ashley shook her head, "She has to get the courage together."

"How long have you been living with Monica now?"

"Around 2 months, or 3, maybe, I don't know." Ashley smiled.

"And have you fallen into a good routine now?" doctor Gyllenhall asked, "You know, get up, go to school, go home, do your homework, be with your friends… Like that?"

"Yeah." Ashley smiled, "It's very good now. Monica is everything to me. She helps all the time."

"Mrs. Paget mentioned to me that you told her you don't have many friends. Why is that?"

"They don't like me." Ashley said, "They tease me about my mom and dad. It's been worse than ever since rumours started about my dad shooting my mom with a gun."

"Okay." doctor Gyllenhall said, "What do you do to block them out?"

"I ignore them." Ashley simply replied, "And maybe one day if I'm lucky, they lose interest."

"Have you considered trading schools?" doctor Gyllenhall asked, "You live in another end of town now anyway. And you might stay around there for your mom to be close to her friends. It might be good for you to do so."

"Maybe." Ashley said, "If Ben will trade too, then I can either skip a grade, or he can be in the grade beneath his regular one. Then we'd be together."

"You should think about that." doctor Gyllenhall said. He looked at his watch, "Wow, look at the time! We're 5 minutes too late, I bet my next patient is pretty mad."

Ashley stood up and gave him her hand, "Thank you." she smiled, "I didn't think this would help, but I already feel better."

"You arrange a new appointment with my assistant." he said, "I think you and I will see a lot to each other the next many years. You and I will have to go through a lot."

--

"You want more of this, Rach?" Ross asked, pointing at the soup Monica had made for them, before her and the others left that afternoon.

"What?" Rachel asked, "Yeah, thank you Ross."

He eased some of it into her plate. When he was done, she was staring into space once again. She had done that a lot this evening. "Rach, what is bothering you?" he asked.

"It's nothing…" Rachel trailed off, "It's so stupid."

"What is, Rach?" Ross asked, taking her hand, "Tell me."

"It's just…" Rachel said, "After leaving Barry. After all we've been through with him and all, it just shot into my head; I'm 32 years old. I have never experienced true love, and I am getting a divorce. I'm gonna be a single mom. Isn't it expected of me to find a guy at some point?"

"I don't know." Ross said, "I mean, you probably should…"

"But I just… I don't think I'll ever be ready to trust men again. Ever!" Rachel said, "I know I slept with Joey, and I only did that because I knew it wasn't serious and that I wouldn't see him again. I don't think I can ever trust a guy again."

"I have no idea of how you feel, I can't even imagine." Ross said, "But… Maybe you just need to find the right guy."

_Let it be me, let it be me, let it be me. _

"I don't know…" Rachel trailed off, "I mean… On the other hand… I trust you and Joey and Chandler. But you guys are my friends. 3 guys in my life is more than enough. I don't think I'll have the strength and the courage to find another one. Am I even crazy for thinking about this only 3 months after almost getting killed?"

"No." Ross said, "It's all peoples main concern, you're not crazy. And maybe you don't need to find another guy. 3 is probably enough."

"But how do I get to find a guy then?"

"Pick someone you already know and trust." Ross said, "Someone you are sure wont hurt you. Maybe you can't think of anyone right now, but it'll come if you think longer."

"Who could that be?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Think about it."

"But every time I think about a new husband and kids and marriage, I get worried. I'm afraid everything will happen again. I will get beaten, I will get tired, get used, get sad,… Am I over thinking this?"

"You're not under thinking it." Ross said.

Rachel sighed, "I will think for myself for awhile. I will think of what I want to do with my life now when I have the chance. What I want to happen for me and Ashley. But first… I need to let Barry go."

"Yeah, that will probably be a very good idea." Ross said.

And then he decided to wait and see if she might choose him to be the one.

Because after all the years that had gone by since high school, he still got that feeling in his stomach, looking at her.

He knew that she was the one.

But the question was, did she know it too?

* * *

_Okay, so finally I got this written, and it only took me like, 6 hours (I admit it, I took a break to watch "Desperate Housewives" in the middle) and I still don't think it's totally worth it to post, but I promised a friend that I would post a chapter today, and it's gotten okay. It' okay. Anyway, leave me a review. Thank you so much, Stessa._


	16. Chapter 15

_Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. I love them :D This chapter have skipped a few months again. But I hope you can follow my way to write. xD_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, but I do own Ashley, and I'm damn proud of having made her! I think she's such a wonderful person.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 15. **

_A couple of months later. _

"Rach, can you pass me the milk?" Monica asked, looking up from her bowl with paste.

Rachel took it, handing it to Monica, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Monica smiled, "I'm so glad you would help me out with this."

"Well, it is for Ashley, now isn't it?" Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, but…" Monica trailed off.

"I know." Rachel smiled, "You want to take care of us."

--

"Will you stop looking at her!" Chandler exclaimed.

"What?" Ross said, snapping out of it.

"Could you want her more!?" Chandler said.

"I do not want her." Ross said, "I was looking at Monica."

"Ew, your sister, dude." Chandler said, "Look, I don't understand why it's such a big deal anyway. If you want her, you should ask her out. I know she may have a little extra baggage with abusing and all, but… Maybe she's ready to trust men. She slept with Joey for God's sake!"

"Yeah, and that's the point!" Ross said.

"How's that the point!?"

"She slept with Joey, Chandler… Don't you get it?" Ross asked, "It's like… He's the God. He's the best… How can she want a guy like me after sleeping with him? And you saw Joey, he was totally hung up on her. He'll kill me if I ask her out."

"Ross calm down." Chandler said, "This is not a court room drama! Yes, Rachel did sleep with Joey, but she also told him that she wanted to be only friends. And Joey did like her a lot, but it's been a long time now. He's dating tons of women again. He's himself, and he loves you, man. If he thinks going out with Rachel will make you happy, he'll let you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, buddy!" Chandler said, "Get your act together. Ask her out."

"Maybe I will." Ross wondered, "I'll just talk to him first."

--

"Rach, do you think you're ready for this?" Monica asked, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, I've got to do it sometime." Rachel said, looking at the door before her.

"Okay then." Monica smiled, "Let's go in."

Rachel inserted the key in the lock and two seconds later her hand was on the on the knob, ready to open up.

"Here we go…" she sighed, letting them in.

Nothing had happened in the apartment since she left that night.

Barry, apparently, hadn't been there.

When Rachel and Ashley had moved in with Monica and Chandler, Joey had been by, picking up some of their clothes, but he hadn't touched anything.

Rachel wandered into the living room and the first thing her eyes caught was the big blood mark on their carpet.

"Oh." she said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Don't look at it." Monica said, dragging her away. She was also trying herself not to look too much. But it was like her eyes just went there, she couldn't do anything. "Where's your bedroom?"

"That way." Rachel said, pointing. She uncovered her eyes and leaded Monica the way.

"Wow." Monica exclaimed, "What a beautiful bedroom."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled, "Barry and I decorated it ourselves."

Monica's eyes caught something on the bedside table, "Is that your wedding picture?"

Rachel followed her gaze, "Yeah," she said, "It is. You should just throw it out."

"Really?"

"Do I wanna be reminded? No I don't think so."

--

"Joe, I need to talk to you." Ross said, sitting down next to him with his coffee.

"What about Ross?"

"Look," Ross began, "I'll just say it, okay? I want to know if you still like Rachel, or if it would be alright for me to ask her out?"

"What!?" Joey exclaimed, "You wanna ask her out!?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Ross asked.

"Yes!" Joey said, "She's really not your type."

"Oh, isn't she?" Ross said, "Well, I was in love with her practically my entire childhood if you must know."

"You were?"

"Hmm." Ross sipped his coffee, "So I just wanted to know if you were okay about it?"

"Rach and I are just friends, Ross. I love her very much, and if you will make her happy, I think you should go ahead and do it."

"Wow, Joe." Ross said, "You're sounding so grown up."

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like me, does it?" he leaned closer to Ross, "It's Chandler talking."

--

"Do you have it all?" Monica asked.

"Yes." Rachel smiled, padding the three full backs which were sitting at the floor, "All Ashley's books. A couple of things she needed and the most of her clothes. And a lot of mine too."

"Great." Monica said, "We'll have to go back after more though."

"Yeah, but I figured we'd wait with that until Ash and I've got an apartment." Rachel said, "Then we'll move all we want from here over there, and then try to sell this."

"But isn't this gonna cost you a lot in rent?"

"No." Rachel said, "All the taxes and bills goes right through Barry's bank account. They fix everything, so he'll be paying."

"Clever."

"But what I really need to do," Rachel paused, "Is find a job."

--

"How are you gonna like, handle it?" Phoebe asked Rachel, when they were watching TV.

"I don't know." Rachel honestly replied, "It's gonna be tough, but I'll have to do it."

"I can help you if you want." Phoebe said, "Going through all your stuff will be hard. I can help you."

"Yeah." Rachel said, "But we wont have to worry about that for about a half a year. I have a lot to do first."

"Will you have to find work and an apartment?"

"Yes, I think I'll ask Gunther at Central Perk if I can have a job there to begin with and then work my way up. I'm not picky, I just need to find something to support my child. Do you maybe know someone who's selling their place?"

"I might know someone." Phoebe smiled, "Let me just make some calls in the next few days, and then give you an answer."

--

Rachel was sitting on a bench in the park, and Ross was walking towards her.

They'd agreed to take a walk together, after Ross had told her he needed to talk to her.

She had a feeling she knew what it was about. The way Ross had put the whole ´pick a guy you already know´-talk, hinted that he was trying to make her pick him.

She was really not sure it was a good idea. Maybe she would know by the end of the night.

She was looking at a flower, when someone touched her shoulder.

"Hello beautiful."

The voice was hoarse and Rachel turned around to come face to face with Barry.

She screamed.

She opened her mouth and screamed higher than she'd thought she was able to.

When Ross saw her, his wonderments got lost in his mind, and he knew that if he didn't do something, Rachel might get very unlucky.

He ran all he could, and when he approached them, Barry was holding Rachel in a tight grab.

Ross just jumped on him and started throwing punches.

But Barry was so much stronger than him, and he knocked him off himself pretty fast. After that, he threw Rachel a look which could kill, and started to run away.

Rachel just stood there, shocked and scared to her very core. She broke down, crying.

Ross stood up and embraced her in a tight hug.

He held her for a long time, she needed the comfort. And he could feel her body tremble, but slowly becoming more and more loose, as she grew comfortable in his arms. They stood there, truly a long time, and just held each other.

"Thank you Ross." she whispered, "I was so scared."

"It's nothing Rach." Ross whispered, kissing her forehead, "It's nothing. I'll do anything for you."

Rachel looked at him, tears in her grey eyes.

Suddenly realizing that he'd do anything for her.

Then slowly, and she didn't know exactly why, she leaned in a kissed his lips. Short, but sweet.

She pulled away. A little imbarresed.

Ross however, pulled her back again, and the second kiss grew much deeper.

* * *

_Well here you go, guys, Lobster love like I promised. But believe me, this story is far from over! And it wont be a love story from now on, I can't just change the theme, right? Oh really, it'll just be a little about love, but not really much. Leave me a review, thanks. Stessa._


	17. Chapter 16

_Hello there. Thanks for the reviews. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them :D

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 16. **

Phoebe stood in front of Ross' door, wondering why he hadn't showed up to their appointment at Central Perk a half an hour ago. After sitting there, waiting for him for 20 minutes, Phoebe had decided to go and look for him. Maybe something had happened?

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

--

Rachel woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

She looked around, and saw Ross sleeping in the other side of the bed.

She slapped her forehead, how could she be so stupid?

Joey had been understanding, but she was sure that Ross wouldn't be.

She lay there, pondering about things for awhile, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Shit." she mumbled, looking around for her clothes, "Ross get up, someone is at the door."

She bend down to wake him, but it was impossible.

Another knock.

She looked for her clothes again, but she couldn't find them. She wrapped the sheet around her instead, and went out to look through the peephole.

She bend down, and saw that it was Phoebe.

"Damn." she murmured.

"What?" Phoebe asked, from the other side of the door.

"Shit." Rachel said again.

"Let me in, Ross." Phoebe began, "You didn't show up at out meeting, can we…"

"Be quiet." Rachel said through the door.

"Rach, is that you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, two seconds." Rachel said, unlocking the door.

She opened it, and Phoebe came through.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe said, "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him?"

"Shh." Rachel said, silencing her with her finger, "He's still a sleep. Let's talk."

She and Phoebe went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh well." Phoebe said, "So, you slept with him?"

"I'm not proud of it!" Rachel said.

"What are you gonna do now? Are you guys like in love? Or do you just like him?"

"I like Ross." Rachel said, "But not in this way."

"Oh Rachel," Phoebe said, "You dummy, he likes you. What were you thinking?"

"I was- he what… does – what?"

"He likes you, Rach. He's in love with you, per say."

"Oh my God…" Rachel wondered, "Did he tell you?"

"No, he told Chandler and Joey, and Joey tells me everything." Phoebe said.

"Shit." Rachel said, sitting on the toilet, "I'm such an idiot. What did I do?"

"Don't you like him?" Phoebe ask.

"No."

"Then why would you sleep with him?"

"You don't just sleep with people you like." Rachel said, "I needed the comfort."

"You're a really mean woman you know that?" Phoebe said, "So what are you gonna do? Talk to him?"

"You know what?" Rachel said, "No. I'm gonna let him do the talking. If he wants to continue this little… Fling/affair thing, I'll let him. I'll just go along… Pretend to like him and then… In a matter of months, I'll be feeling it too."

"You think?"

"I don't know." Rachel said, "But it's a possibility. And I'm gonna try it, 'cause I don't wanna lose Ross."

"Maybe it'll work" Phoebe said, "I mean, look at Monica and Chandler."

"What's with Monica and Chandler?"

"Oh," Phoebe remembered, "You don't know. You see, at Ross' wedding they slept together, and then they continued the affair, and then Joey found out, and then Emily, and me. Ross was the last, but before he figured it out, Chandler and Monica had realized that they didn't just want an affair, they wanted each other because they were in love."

"See?" Rachel said, "Maybe that'll happen. Although I doubt it."

"We'll give it three months." Phoebe said, "And if you're not feeling anything by then, I'll make you break it off."

"Okay, deal." Rachel said.

They shook hands.

"But I guess you guys will want me to keep quiet about this then?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd really appreciate that." Rachel said.

"Deal."

--

Rachel was watching TV when Ross finally woke up.

She'd been able to find her clothes, and she was making coffee.

"Hello." Ross said, when he saw her.

She turned around with a huge smile on her face, "Hi!" she said, "Grab a cup of coffee and come here sit."

Ross nodded and purred himself a cup. He went back to the living room and sat down next to Rachel.

"I called the police." Rachel said.

"Huh?" Ross didn't understand.

"Well, you know. I told them that we saw Barry yesterday. And then they got mad."

"Why?"

"Because I should have called yesterday. Then I told them that I couldn't. They didn't understand."

Ross chuckled, "Well… You were kinda… in the middle of something."

"Hmm..." Rachel smiled.

"Something quite good"

Rachel giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ross asked.

"I don't know." Rachel admitted, "I want you to decide if you want to make some thing out of this."

"I do." Ross quickly said, "But I think we should keep it to ourselves for awhile."

"Okay." Rachel said, "Good idea. You know, we'll just get together sometime again, right?"

"Yes." Ross said, "I can call you when I've got a day."

"Fine." Rachel said, sinking into the couch, "But right now we can just talk."

--

"Where's my mom?" Ashley asked, for the hundredth time, "Why isn't she here?"

"I don't know." Monica said, "I'm nervous."

"Oh." Phoebe said, realizing she had to say something, "She's at Ross' place. Something happened last night and she needed someone to talk to, she crashed on his couch."

"Oh." Monica was then to say, "She could have called."

"Yeah," Phoebe said, "But I think she was busy."

"But she has to read my thing through before I go to school!" Ashley said.

"Why does she suddenly have to do that?" Monica asked.

"Mrs. Paget says so." Ashley admitted, "She wants to make sure my mom knows everything."

"Let me read it." Monica said.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled, handing her a piece of paper with something written on it, "It's a poem. We had to write. Originally I wanted to let her read something I wrote a long time ago, but I thought it may have to be finished in a couple of years. When mom is better. It needs an ending."

"Okay, but I'll read this." Monica smiled.

She turned to look at the paper. She read the poem through and looked at Ashley with a smile.

"You're really good at poetry." Monica smiled, "When I think about the fact that you're only 9."

"10." Ashley corrected, "Soon."

"Yeah," Monica laughed, "But this is good."

"I love to write." Ashley said, "I wanna be a writer when I grow up."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ashley said, "And I already know what I'm gonna write as my first book."

"What?"

"My memories."

--

"I got a job, I got a job, I got a job!" Rachel exclaimed, storming into the apartment.

"Really?" Monica exclaimed, "Where?"

"Central Perk." Rachel said, "I know it's not the best, but I have to start saving and paying and stuff. We need an apartment."

"Rachel, I really think you should get rid of your old apartment first. We can place all your things in my basement. And you'll probably want to get rid of some of it too, right?"

"Maybe you're right." Rachel wondered, "Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna contact at real estate agent. I'm gonna sell my home, Mon."

"Yes." Monica said, "Don't worry Rach. It can only get better from now on, right?"

"Yeah, it only can."

"By the way, Phoebs, Mike, Chandler, Joey and I are going out tonight, so maybe you Ross and Ashley should just eat together here?"

"Yeah." Rachel said, getting lost in her world, "Yeah… We probably should."

Then she was left wondering, what might happen after Ashley went to bed…

* * *

_Okay, lousy chapter, I know, but I'll be back soon though. Leave a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	18. Chapter 17

_Well hello there. Here is the next chapter. And thank you for the reviews, I love them :D _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 17. **

"Do you like it, Ash?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, a lot." Ashley said, chewing her beef.

"You, Ross?" Rachel then asked.

"Yes, it's very good." Ross said, "I've never really thought that you would cook."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, prom queen Rachel Green cooking?" Ross laughed, "That's something fun. You didn't like doing that stuff in high school."

"Nah, but things change." Rachel said.

"Yeah," Ross wondered, "They really do."

--

"So, you want to do anything?" Ross asked, when Ashley was asleep in her and Rachel's bedroom.

"We can't, really," Rachel said, "Ashley is asleep in there."

"There's always Monica's room?" Ross tried.

Rachel looked at it, and a smile crept up on her face, "I'll hold you on that!"

With those words, Ross grabbed her hand and they hurried into Monica and Chandler's room.

--

_Around a month later._

"So Rach, did you and Ross have fun last night?"

"Yeah." Rachel said, "We had plenty of fun, we really didn't do anything. Just went to the movies."

"Nah," Monica said, "But it's good that you guys get along."

"Hmm-mm." Rachel said, remembering last night. She was pretty sure that her and Ross weren't good friends after that one.

_"It was a good movie." Rachel smiled, "Thank you for paying."_

"_Well, your job isn't the most well paid one." Ross laughed, "Will you come back to my place?"_

"_Hmm, I don't know." Rachel said, "Ashley will probably wonder where I am."_

"_Just a quick step by?" Ross pouted._

_Rachel couldn't really resist him, she was feeling more for him than good was. _

_They stood in front of his building, when he suddenly turned to her and said, "I love you, Rachel. So much."_

"_What?" Rachel exclaimed, "You love me?"_

"_Yeah…" Ross trailed off, "Don't you feel it too…" Now he was worried that he'd said too much._

"_No!" Rachel said, "It's a fling Ross… It's just a fling… Did you think we were gonna get married and be together?"_

"_Maybe." Ross said, "We're good together."_

"_I'm not divorced yet!" Rachel said, "They can't find my fucking husband. I'm not ready to trust men!"  
_

"_Are you seriously standing there comparing me to Barry?" Ross yelled._

"_Yes!" Rachel whined, "All men are the same. Cheating, beating, lying husbands! All men!"_

"_No, I'm not!" Ross said, "How can you think that?"_

"_You're guy Ross…" Rachel said, backing away, "All guys are like that."_

"_But I love you." Ross said, trying to get her to stay there with him to finish their argument._

"_But I don't love you…"_

"Rachel are you listening to me?" Monica exclaimed.

"No, sorry." Rachel said, "I don't feel well, I'm going to bed."

She stood up and grabbed the cordless phone, "Just if I need anything." she explained.

Monica looked after her, she didn't understand what had just happened.

--

"Do you think this will look good on me?" Monica asked, showing Phoebe a red shirt.

"Hmm, it'll match your hair." Phoebe concluded.

"Thank you."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"At this restaurant with Chandler tonight." Monica smiled, "Uh, I should probably call about a table!"

She picked up the phone, but she didn't get to do much, 'cause apparently, Rachel was talking.

"But Ross, I'm sorry. I don't understand how you can get such a wrong impression!"

"I thought it was two-sided, and not just me!" Ross anwered.

"Phoebe, will you listen to this?" Monica said, placing the phone between them, for both of them to listen.

"But Ross, it was just a fling! I though it was what you wanted."

"No, I want you! I love you!"

"But Ross… I can't be with anyone."

"But I love you."

Phoebe hit the bottom. Shit, Monica had found out.

"Oh my God!" Monica exclaimed, "Ross and Rachel?"

"Shh, Monica!" Phoebe whispered, "Not here, come on."

She dragged Monica in to her bedroom and pushed her on the bed.

"Monica, will you calm down, now!" Phoebe said.

"But… I mean, Ross and Rachel? Can you believe it!?"

"NO!" Phoebe said playing her ´I-didn't-know-it´-card. The card that she'd played so many times, but unfortunately, she wasn't very good at it.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Monica asked.

"A little bit." Phoebe said, biting her lip, "Actually a lot."

"Wow," Monica said, "What do you know?"

"Hmm, it's been going on for about a month, and eh… They did it on your bed."

"Ew!" Monica said, standing up, "Why didn't they do it on Rachel's bed?"

"Because Ashley was asleep in there, would be my guess." Phoebe said.

"But, are they like… In love?"

"Well you just heard them." Phoebe said, "And then you can figure out that from Ross' side it's much more than a fling, but it ain't from Rachel's."

"Oh, I feel so bad for him." Monica said.

"Yeah, well..." Phoebe smiled, "Anyway, you and Chandler tonight? Funny, Joey and I are having one of those night where we discuss the rest of you."

"Then Rachel will have a night alone again." Monica smiled.

"Yeah, indeed she will."

--

"Are you tired, Ash?" Rachel asked, "Or do you want to watch some more TV?"

"Yeah, but I'll just go and put on my pyjamas." Ashley said, getting up.

"Fine." Rachel smiled.

Ashley kissed her on the cheek and went into their room.

Two seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

Rachel, who believed it was Ross, because he was also home, went up to open.

"Ross, I told you, I'm sorry, but I can't change-" Rachel stared at the person in the hall.

"Hello Rachel." Barry said, "Remember me?"

* * *

_Well there you go, Barry's entered again, just like you guys guessed he would. Leave me a review, folks. Thanks, Stessa. _


	19. Chapter 18

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :p_ _I'm dedicating this chapter to my most faithfull reviewers; rajen48, bundespy, Imaginewhatif, Sofie, AK-tutti and BrookeGreene, who are practically always reviewing me. You guys make me so happy. Thank you for that._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 18. **

Ashley froze in her room, when she heard the voice of her father.

"What do you want?" Rachel then asked. She'd had to get her voice back, but now she was able to say something.

"You." Barry said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"You have to come with me to Europe." Barry said "We can't be here anymore because you turned me in, but we can be together in Europe. Maybe France… Or Italy?"

"I don't wanna go with you to Italy!" Rachel said, trying to close the door, but Barry jagged his foot in. After, he pushed it open and went into the apartment.

"Then what do you count on doing, Rachel?" Barry asked, phasing around.

"Divorce you." Rachel said.

"I don't believe in divorce!" Barry yelled, pushing her to the floor.

"Don't start on your whole ´till death do us apart´-thing again." Rachel said, "It's so crazy!"

"But you see, not for me. It's what I believe." Barry said, then he turned around to look outside, "Now where's Ashley? Is she here?"

Ashley thought she ought to step out, but before she could do anything, her mom said; "No, she's at Ben's place."

"Oh." Barry said, "I would have loved to talk to her."

"Too bad." Rachel said, getting up.

"Well it'll make it easier for me to talk to you then." Barry said, sitting on the couch. He padded the spot next to him, "Come sit, honey."

Rachel thought she'd puke by the way he used the word ´honey´, but she sat down next to him.

"Oh Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…" Barry said, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with that guy, you knew I'd get angry?"

"Because I wanted to." Rachel said, "And I don't care a shit about you. You're scum, and the police is looking for you."

"Oh, really?"

"I could actually call them right now." Rachel said, taking the phone into her hands.

Barry wrinkled it away from her and threw it against the wall. It hit the red button so no-one could call them, "No you can't." he said.

"You're an idiot Barry!" Rachel yelled, standing up.

"No, I'm not." Barry said, looking calmly at her, "I just want you, Rach."

--

Ashley was sitting against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't listen to it, she couldn't see it.

Everything had been good for a long time now, and then he came back.

They were just starting to be happy.

Why would he come now?

Ashley opened her eyes, and realized she had to do something, or else her father would probably shoot her mom again.

She looked around the room for something to use, but she couldn't find anything.

She looked for a phone or a cell, but they were all in the living room.

She looked at the window, and crept to it.

No, she couldn't get out there.

She sighed helplessly.

She could just pray that Ross would want to visit them this evening.

--

_Time lapse. Hours later. _

"Rachel, you don't want me to hit you again, do you?" Barry asked.

Rachel shook her head, hands on her cheek bone. It hurt.

"What did you say?"

"No." Rachel managed to say, but it was really through pain.

"Or do you want me to shoot you again like last time?" Barry then asked, taking out a gun, "That sure was fun."

Barry walked closer, trailing the gun up and down her neck and chest.

Rachel lifted her arm in a fast motion and smacked it out of this hands. The gun flew across the floor and into Rachel's room, through the open door.

"Wow Rachel." Barry said, "Are you sure that that was a good idea?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and hoped to God that he wouldn't go look for it.

"I think you deserve this." Barry said, kicking her in the stomach.

Rachel flew a few feet back and landed on her hip. She could hear it break out of place.

"We're having so much fun!" Barry said, "I've missed you, sweetie."

Rachel looked at him.

Barry looked thoughtful for awhile, but then went to the refrigerator and opened it. He looked it through and got out a beer.

_Oh great, _Rachel thought, _him drinking, that's just what we need, and we've got ourselves a party._

"It's a nice place you've found yourself here, Rachel." Barry said, "And I see you've sold our apartment too. One day I wanted to go there, and some other name was on the door. I didn't know what you'd done with my things, so I freaked out a little. You don't want to see me angry."

Rachel tried to stand up and eventually she stood up. She used the couch to support herself, but the pain was unbearable. She had to lay down.

She did so, knowing she would be so much more vulnerable.

"Oh, are you feeling it to?" Barry asked, approaching her.

He lay down on her, and Rachel squirmed beneath him.

"I think you want to make a little love." Barry said, opening her blouse.

"No Barry." Rachel managed to say.

"Oh I think so." Barry said, feeling his way down to her jeans, and buckling open her belt.

"No…" Rachel said, tears streaming down her cheeks. Some out of pain, and some out of embarrassment.

Barry had her jeans half off, when they suddenly heard a voice say;

"Get away from her _right now._"

They both turned around to find Ashley in the doorframe to Rachel's bedroom, with a loaded gun, pointed right at her dad.

* * *

_Okay, next chapter will be here soon. I'm gonna go watch "High School Musical" now, I think. Does anyone else just love Ashley Tisdale ? (whom ´my´ Ashley is named after) Or is it just me? _

_Leave a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	20. Chapter 19

_Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are wonderful :D _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything related to Friends, but I do own this story.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 19. **

"Who could she be talking to?!" Ross cursed, looking across the street at the closed drapes, "It's been three hours!"

He wondered if he should go over there, but she probably had a reason for not picking up.

She didn't want to talk to him.

--

Barry looked at his daughter with an amused look at his face.

"Ashley my girl, glad you could make it." he said, getting up.

"Don't come closer." Ashley said, "And get away from her too… Or I'll… I'll shoot you."

"Ash," Barry said, "Now you're being silly, put down the gun."

"No." Ashley said.

"Put down the gun."

"No."

"I said; PUT DOWN THE DAMN GUN!" Barry screamed.

Rachel watched her only child – her princess – stand there, threatening with a gun.

It was a very weird feeling.

"And I said no!" Ashley yelled.

"You don't dare do it anyway!" Barry said.

"I don't?" Ashley asked. She didn't care what the hell was happening, how much she was breaking the law and how young she was. Some sort of devil had taken over her mind, and she couldn't help it. She didn't care what was going to happen when she'd pressed the trigger, but she knew that she couldn't let her dad hurt her mom anymore. She had to protect her. It was her responsibility now. She was sure. She couldn't let him do it.

She pointed to gun at Monica's red vase and pulled the trigger.

The vase blew into pieces.

Barry and Rachel got a shock, but more than less, they didn't think she'd do it.

"It could easily be you the next time." Ashley said.

Barry looked down.

"Now…" Ashley begun, "As I told you before, get away from mom."

Barry nodded and found his way to the chair, all the while, Ashley's gun was pointing right at him.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

Rachel sat up and buttoned her blouse again. She shook her head.

"Okay." Ashley said. She was surprised by herself. She was so calm, "Where is the phone?"

"It broke." Barry said.

"Did I talk to you?" Ashley said, "No, I don't think so!"

"It broke." Rachel whispered.

"Where is your cell?" Ashley asked.

Rachel pointed against the kitchen table.

"Would you please go get it and give it to me?" Ashley asked, still with one very open eye at her dad.

Rachel nodded and stood up. She went into the kitchen and took the phone, she opened it, to dial 911 for Ashley, but realized it was dead.

"It's dead, Ash." Rachel managed to say.

"Damn!" Ashley said.

Rachel sighed and sat down on the couch again.

Ashley looked thoughtful for awhile, but then she sat down at the bench at the window, still with the gun pointing right at her dad.

"Ash?" Rachel said, "Maybe I should hold that?"

"No." Ashley said, "You're already hurt."

Rachel just nodded again and leaned back at the couch.

"I've been thinking," Ashley said, 10 minutes later, "Since there isn't a phone in this damn apartment, I'll just have to shoot you myself, dad."

"What?" Barry exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said, standing up.

"No, Ashley." Rachel said, "I wont let you shoot anyone with that thing."

"You don't have a choice mom." Ashley said.

Rachel looked at Barry, who looked at her with a begging look in his eyes.

"Ashley?" Barry begged, "I'll be better. I'll be sweet, I wont do you anything. We can be a family."

"We're way pass that part." Ashley said, "Now, I only have to say goodbye."

She pointed the gun right at his head and got ready to pull the trigger.

Rachel on the other hand, wouldn't let her daughter become a murderer, so she grabbed the remote and threw it at Ashley's hand right when she pulled the trigger. The remote hit her and the gun flew out of her hands, and the bullet hit the window instead. It broke.

The next thing happened so fast, that neither Rachel nor Ashley really knew what was going on.

Barry threw himself after the gun and Rachel and Ashley followed in suit.

Barry and Rachel got in to a wrestling fight, with Rachel underneath Barry. He had the gun in his hand, and she tried to take it away from him. She knew that if she didn't do it, her and Ashley would die, and that gave her strength.

They fought like that for awhile, until Ashley kneed down next Barry and grabbed his hand. She got a hold of it so much, that she could bite his finger. He dropped the gun and Ashley kicked it away from him. It flew underneath the couch.

Barry got off Rachel to look at his hand, and Rachel immediately dropped down next to the couch and pulled the gun out. She took it in her hands and pointed it right at Barry.

He looked up, "Now, _you_ wont do it." he said.

"I will." Rachel said, pointing the gun at a cup in the kitchen. She could prove herself like Ashley had done. She pulled the trigger, and the cup blew into pieces, "I'm not scared of you anymore, Barry." she said, "If you die and I go to jail, Ashley will be looked after, I know that."

"You wont go to jail, mom." Ashley said, "It's self-defence."

"Maybe." Rachel said.

"You don't dare!" Barry yelled, "After all I've done for you, you slut! I can't believe how ungrateful you're being!"

"All you've done for me?" Rachel yelled, "Beaten me up. Cheating on me? Do you think I enjoyed that?"

They both started yelling at each other, and Ashley covered her ears.

Therefore, no-one realized, that the base unit on the phone was ringing, and that Ashley hit the speakerphone when she threw herself on the couch.

The apartment got silent and Rachel cracked a smile, which came out more as a grimace, because of her broken cheek bone.

"Barry, Barry, Barry." Rachel said, "Are you willing to work with me here?"

"No!" Barry yelled, he got up and ran into the kitchen, where he opened the cabinet and started throwing cups, plates and glasses at Rachel.

Ashley was behind the couch, so the glasses didn't hit her, but Rachel bend her neck, trying to cover up her face. Therefore, the gun wasn't pointing at Barry anymore.

She couldn't do anything, she was frozen to the floor, just letting the stream of glass hit her.

When the cabinets finally were empty, Barry had locked himself in the bathroom.

"Mom!" Ashley yelled, getting up from the couch, trying not to step on all the pieces of glass on the floor, which was impossible, because there were so many.

She ran to her mom, to get to know how bad she was hurt.

"Mom, are you okay??"

"My face." Rachel cried, "It hurts. God it hurts, Ashley."

"Let me take a look?"

"No way." Rachel said.

"Mom, did any of the glass hit your eyes?"

"I think." Rachel sobbed.

"Let me look at it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I wont let you see it."

"Look what you did now, dad?" Ashley yelled at Barry, "Get out of there! You threw glasses at her!"

Ashley went to the door, and started banging and kicking at it, "Get out now!"

Eventually he opened the door and came out.

Rachel looked up at him, and both Ashley and he, got a shock when they saw her face.

"Mom!?" Ashley cried, "Dad, look what you did now?"

Barry couldn't tare his eyes from her face, which were filled with cuts, and pieces of glass still in it, "I didn't throw them at her face!"

"Well then it's okay!" Ashley sarcastically replied, "It's glass, dad! When they hit the floor, the pieces probably flied everywhere including her face!"

"I'm sorry." Barry said,

Rachel and Ashley both stopped.

That was the first time he had actually said sorry for something he'd done.

"Mom." Ashley said, "Give me the gun now."

"No Ashley."

"Yes, I'm gonna kill him."

"No," Rachel said, "I need a hospital."

"Yeah, and we can go as soon as he's dead."

"No, I'm not gonna let you. I'll do it." Rachel said.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said. The pain was killing her, but she knew she had to do something now. She looked at Barry who stood two steps in front of the front door. She pointed the gun at him.

"I wouldn't do that, Rachel." Barry said, fixing something out of one of his pockets, "I wasn't going to use this one, but since you're being so damn stubborn, I might have to."

"Oh God!" Ashley exclaimed, when she realized the thing was another gun, "Why do you have two?"

"Situations like this." Barry said, "It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Well, then." Rachel said, "I shoot you and you shoot me. After that Monica and Chandler will take care of Ashley, and she will have a normal life."

"No mom." Ashley said.

"Thank you for everything." Rachel sarcastically told Barry.

And then she pulled the trigger.

It didn't do anything.

"Shit." Rachel said, shaking the gun, "Shit, shit, shit!" she turned her head up to look at Barry.

"Well, well, well," Barry said, "Thank _you _for everything, Rachel."

He pointed his gun right at her, and…

BAM!

* * *

_Wow, this chapter was long, considering my usuals, huh? Ah well, did you like it? Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	21. Chapter 20

_Hi there ! Isn't it amazing ? As I'm posting this chapter, I've gotten 103 reviews, and the hits on this story is 4954 ! I really apriciate the feedback, and how much you guys are involved in this story. It's wonderful to have fans like you. It makes it worth writing. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them ._

_

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 20. **

The door broke down and Barry fell forwards.

A pain shot through Rachel's arm, when the bullet hit her.

She grabbed around it, trying to cover for the blood, which was fast running down her arm.

Ashley looked at all the people in the door, and cracked a huge smile.

Outside stood four policemen, but Ross was there too.

"Ross!" Ashley yelled, running into his open arms.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Ross whispered.

"Yes!" Ashley said, as she began to cry, "But mom isn't. She's far from okay."

"Call an ambulance." one of the policemen said. He sat down next to Rachel, "Mrs.? Are you okay?"

Rachel looked at him and shook her head, "No."

"Oh my God, Rachel?" Ross said, sitting down next to her, "What happened with your face?"

"Dad…" Ashley said.

"Ross?" Rachel cried, and hugged him, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you." she said.

Ross paused.

Did she just…?

"I love you." Rachel repeated.

"Shh," Ross said, "I love you too, you know that."

They could worry about all of it later.

--

"What happened?" Monica yelled, storming into the hospital.

"Something with Barry." Ross said, "I would talk to Ashley, but some policeman took her to his office. He wanted to talk to her."

"Barry?" Joey asked, "Where's Rachel?"

"They're performing some sort of surgery right now." Ross said, "He shot her arm, and her face…" Ross trailed off, "God, her face… Mon, you should have seen it."

"What happened?" Chandler asked.

"There were cuts all over it." Ross said, "It looked terrible. Have you been home yet?"

"No, we came right here." Monica said.

"Good." Ross whispered, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Of course you can't, the police will have to do a lot of things there, but your home is a mess, Mon."

"What about Barry?" Phoebe then asked, "Did the police take him with them?"

"No." Ross said.

"Don't tell me he got away again, Geller."

"No," Ross said, for the first time smiling, "He died."

--

"So, what happened there tonight?" a policeman asked Ashley.

"My dad came." Ashley said.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to my mom. To get her to go to Europe with him."

"But your mom didn't want to?"

"No," Ashley said, "She told him she wanted a divorce, and then…"

--

Doctor Pick looked around the waiting room, and approached the people he meant had to be the right ones.

"Rachel Green?"

Ross stood up, "Yes? How is she?"

"My name is doctor Pick. I'm Rachel's doctor, usually. She's going to be okay. We were able to remove the bullet and the wound wasn't too bad. It's a totally other story with her face."

"Please tell me she's not too bad." Ross said.

"We were able to remove all the little pieces of glass, I'm actually proud to say it. I think we got it all, but we'll have to take a look later. One of the pieces were 2 centimetres above her eye, it was really close. We're talking about very small inches, and we'd have to remove her eye. But she was lucky. Both her eyes are fine, but the scars, I'm afraid we can't do much about them."

"Oh God." Monica said, "Were there a lot?

"Yeah." doctor Pick said, "But I know Rachel quite well, and yeah… With her amount of make-up and how much she knows about it, she'll be able to cover it up every morning. It wont be that bad."

"Okay." Phoebe said, "When can we see her?"

"Right now she's still asleep, and I'll have to talk to her before, I'm not sure she'll want you guys to see her like that. I will be back as soon as she wakes up."

"Okay. Thank you." Chandler said.

--

"Ross?" Monica asked, sitting down next to him, "You love her, don't you?"

"Who?" Ross asked.

"You know who." Monica said, "You do, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Ross said, trailing off, "So much, Mon."

"But what about her?"

"She said she loved me too."

"When? Today?"

"Yes." Ross said, "Right after me and the police came. She hugged me and said she loved me."

"Are you guys gonna get together?" Monica asked.

"I don't know." Ross honestly answered, "But I hope so."

"Me too." Monica said, "She and you are made for each other."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Monica said, "I really do. How did you know that they were in trouble tonight?"

"I had been calling her all night." Ross told her, "But the phone was being used. It kept like that for three hours, and then I realized that maybe she'd forgot to hang up. Then I was looking at your window, and suddenly it broke. I dialled her number again to try my luck, and this time, someone picked up. But I think it was an accident, 'cause I heard yelling, and then Rachel talking to Barry. And then there were sounds of glasses breaking for like 5 minutes, and screaming, and I hung up. I called the police, telling them she was in trouble, that Barry probably was there. Then we met on the street and went up there. Right when we came, we heard Barry saying some sort of goodbye to Rachel, and I knew we'd been there right in the last second. The police broke down the door, and shot him in the back. The bullet he'd meant to kill Rach with, hit her arm, and then we came in, and got here."

"Wow." Monica said, "Why wouldn't you go up there yourself?"

"I told the police that I would, but the guy I talked to said I'd only do harm, and that's why I had to wait."

Monica sighed, "This was close."

"It was really close."

"But I think it's all over now."

--

_Three days later._

"Are you okay Rach? Can you walk?" Phoebe asked, supporting her down the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Rachel said, looking at her, "If you and Mon will just take my things."

"I've got your wheelchair, Rach." Monica smiled, "Just if you're gonna need it."

"I'm not gonna need a stupid chair." Rachel said, "I can walk!"

"Okay." Monica smiled, "But your sweet doctor insisted that I took it with us."

"Yeah, he can be like that sometimes." Rachel smiled.

"So, was this all?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, that's all my stuff." Rachel said, "Now… Why didn't Ross come?"

"He was busy." Monica said.

"Oh…" Rachel's face dropped, "Okay."

"Let's get you home." Phoebe said.

--

"What happened with your apartment, Mon?" Rachel asked, "Is it clean yet?"

"Yeah," Monica said, "But I took the last two days off to do it after the police were done."

"Hmm, I can't wait to see it."

"But we're not going there." Phoebe said.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, confused.

"To Ross' place." Phoebe said.

They stood in front of the door.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked.

"We're taking you home."

* * *

_Tadah! End of drama. New chapter up soon, what will happen? Any sugestions? I can always use ideas to see if they're better than mine. Leave me a review, and you'll make my day. Thanks. Stessa. _


	22. Chapter 21

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter. They made me happy. Some of you thought I was moving too fast with Rachel saying ´I love you´ to Ross and moving in with him, and some thought it was great. All I can say is that it happened, and here is the next chapter. I asked for suggestions, because I had an idea, but I wasn't sure if it was the right one. All I can say is that I got a few suggestions, and one from my very good friend, AK-tutti, whom I admire very much for her stories, and that's why I'll be using her suggestion in this chapter. Some of it, anyhow. So, thank you for that idea, honey._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, and I don't own the song ´Oh Mother´, Christina Aguilera does that. That song is very beautiful, you should try and listen to it sometimes. And as AK-tutti described it; ´It fits them perfectly´ (y'know, Ashley and Rachel?) ;p I have picked the parts of the song out, wich are most useable in this story. Enjoy :p_

_

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Chapter 21. **

--

_She was so young with such innocent eyes  
She always dreamt of a fairytale life  
And all the things that your money can't buy  
She thought that he was a wonderful guy  
Then suddenly, things seemed to change  
It was the moment she took on his name  
He took his anger out on her face  
She kept all of her pain locked away_

--

"Here you go." Monica said, handing Ashley a cup, "Camomile tea. I thought you could use it."

"Thank you." Ashley smiled, taking the cup, "Did you put honey in it?"

"Of course." Monica smiled, "We want you to get better don't we?"

"Yeah…" Ashley trailed off, "I'm glad I could stay here with you."

"You're no trouble." Monica said, "I just thought your mom and Ross could use some time alone today. So I decided to watch you."

"Yeah, with everything that's going on now, I think they deserve some time to think."

"You know…" Monica begun, stroking Ashley's fringe out of her eyes, "Everyone are so busy taking care of Rachel and making everything good for her, 'cause God knows she deserves happiness, but…" she paused, "No-one has asked you how you feel?"

"How I feel?" Ashley asked, "I feel great."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Ashley looked thoughtful, "I mean, we're finally where we wanna be. I know I am. I do know it's only been 3 days since mom got out of the hospital, and you took her ´home´," she giggled, "But I believe that home is with Ross. It's gonna be great when we move in for real. With all our stuff. And then Ben will be my stepbrother and mom will be happy, and I will trade schools. And I will visit doctor Gyllenhall every Tuesday. And you will be my aunt."

"That does sound great." Monica smiled, "Did your mom talk about when you guys would move in?"

"She mentioned something about this Friday when we ate breakfast this morning." Ashley told her, "But I think she'll talk to you later when she is picking me up."

"Okay." Monica said, "That will do."

--

_Next Friday. _

"So," Phoebe smiled, "Is this it then?"

"Yeah…" Rachel trailed off, "God, that's all our stuff."

"It's a good thing that I already had a lot." Ross said.

"Hmm-mm." Rachel said, looking around in the little room.

"Are you sure about this?" Monica asked, looking around in what was once Ben's room.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "Ashley and I will do fine in here for awhile. I just need to take things slow."

"I understand." Ross said, "After all that happened with Barry, I can see you will have difficulties trusting men completely. And I respect that."

"Hey!" Rachel interrupted him, "It has nothing to do with you. I trust you, Ross."

She looked him straight in the eye.

She didn't blink.

He nodded, "Okay."

"And also…" she trailed off again, "Sorry about the things I said that day after we went to the movies. I do not compare you to Barry."

"It's good to hear." Ross said, "And just so you know, Rach. I will never hurt you or Ashley. I hope you believe that. I promise."

"I think I do." Rachel said, "But Barry said it all the time, and he didn't keep his promises. But I think I know you will."

"I will." Ross said, "And we'll take things as slow as you want. You come to me when you're ready, okay?"

"Thank you, Ross." Rachel smiled, and hugged him.

"Wow," Phoebe muttered, "Aren't they the cutest?"

"I think they are." Monica smiled. She looked at Ross and Rachel, who was still hugging, "But I better get back to Ashley. Two hours with Chandler and Joey is too much for that little girl. You coming Phoebs?"

"Right behind you, boss." Phoebe muttered, and then they were out the door.

Back was Ross and Rachel, standing there in the little room together.

"I believe I owe you something." Rachel said.

"What?" Ross asked.

"A thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

--

_Oh mother, we're stronger  
From all of the tears you have shed  
Oh mother, don't look back  
Cause he'll never hurt us again_

--

_The next week. _

"How did your appointment with doctor Gyllenhall go?" Ross asked Ashley.

"It was good." Ashley said, "Doctor Gyllenhall is very nice."

Ross laughed, "I bet he is. But what do you guys talk about? I mean… Not that it consoles me, but…"

"Don't worry about it." Ashley smiled, "We talk about dad and mom. And then he gives me suggestions to how I can get all my grief and pain out, to quote him."

"What does he suggest?" Ross asked.

"He said that when I grow up, I should write a book." Ashley said, "But that was like old news, 'cause I already knew I was gonna do that. When I told him that, he just said ´Then maybe you should start writing already now´."

"Oh," Ross said, "But you do not want to do that?"

"Oh I want to." Ashley said, "That's why my only birthday wish is a laptop."

Ross looked thoughtful, "'Cause then you can write?"

"Yeah…" Ashley said, trailing out of the kitchen and into the living room, "'Cause then I can write."

Ross looked after her, with a good feeling in his stomach.

He would get Ashley that computer.

--

Rachel looked at the paper which lay in front of her at the table.

"Dear mom…" she sighed.

If she just was able to explain everything to her mom.

They broke all contact when she decided to leave Barry a few months ago. When she and Ashley moved in with Monica and Chandler.

Her mother and father had never believed her in her accusions against Barry. They called her crazy, and said that he was a good husband.

Now Barry was dead, and the truth was out.

She had to write her mom a letter and explain everything.

"Dear mom…" she began.

--

_So mother, I thank you  
For all that you've done and still do  
You got me, I got you,  
Together we always pull through.  
Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother_

--

"Can I have burger?" Ashley asked her mom, looking at her with big blue eyes.

"Of course, Ash." Rachel said, "That's why we came."

"Yai!" Ashley squealed, "We never ate at McDonald's before!"

"Two burgers and two cokes." Rachel told the woman behind the desk.

"Coming right away." she smiled at them.

"Mom?" Ashley said, while waiting for the food, "How do you cover up your scars every morning? The stitches aren't even out yet?"

"You see this, Ashley?" Rachel asked, touching her cheek, where, if you looked close enough, you could just see a hint of black from the stitches, "You can hide them, but it'll be even easier when they remove them, and I only have the scars, you know?"

"Did it hurt a lot?" Ashley asked, "You know, when the glass hit you?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, paying the woman, and taking their food, "I'm just glad it didn't hit my eyes. Where do you want to sit?"

"Huh?"

"A place to eat Ash." Rachel giggled.

"Oh!" Ashley smiled, "Over there!"

She found a table and they sat down.

Rachel looked around. The place was full, and there were people all around them.

"If they'd hit your eyes, you wouldn't have been able to see, would you?" Ashley asked.

"No." Rachel shook her head, took a bite of her burger – chicken/salsa – and chewed it, "They would have had to remove it."

"Oh," Ashley said, "I'm glad he didn't throw them in your eye then."

"Yeah, believe me, I am too." Rachel smiled.

"I have a question though," Ashley said, "Why did you throw the remote control at the gun when I was gonna hit dad?"

"Ashley!" Rachel said, "What kind of a question is that? I mean, of course I did it because I didn't want my only child to become a murderer in the age of 9!"

"10!"

"Not yet!" Rachel said, "Still some time, honey."

Ashley smiled, and threw a napkin at her mother.

What a good life they already had.

--

_All of your life you have spent  
Burying hurt and regret  
But mama, he'll never touch us again_

--

"Sorry," a guy interrupted them, "My name is Lucas Smith. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation before."

"What?" Rachel didn't understand.

"May I sit?" he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer, "Thank you." He sat down, "Before you were talking about something with your husband. I couldn't help but overhear, as I said. Do you want to tell people about your story?"

Rachel opened her mouth, but couldn't answer. This guy was talking so much, she didn't know how to reply.

"Don't worry it ain't on TV." Lucas said, judging her quietness wrong, "I have speaker-time every Thursday for people who want to listen. Our members get a flyer out every Wednesday, but if you want more people to listen, you have to leave some in window shops. I get different people to speak about issues every time, and if you want to speak, you should give me a call."

Before Rachel could reply again, he continued.

"Here's my card. Call me later and we'll make an appointment. Couldn't miss your story, darling."

He gave her his card and kissed her on the cheek, and then he was out the door.

Back was Ashley and Rachel.

Looking stunned at each other.

--

_For every time he tried to bring you down  
Just remember who's still around  
It's over, and we're stronger  
And we'll never have to go back again_

--

"Uhm…" Rachel trailed off, "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know!" Ashley laughed, "He just… Started talking."

Rachel looked at the card in her hand, "Do you think I should do this?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ashley honestly answered, "Maybe it would do you good. Maybe you'll meet other wives with abusing husbands?"

"Hmm…" Rachel looked thoughtful, "I don't know…"

--

_I love you mom

* * *

_

_Well then. Leave me a review. I don't know about this chapter, but you tell me what you think. If it's really bad, I'll rewrite it and then repost it. Anyhow; thanks, Stessa. _


	23. Chapter 22

_Hi there ! So even though I was really (and I mean really) insecure about last chapter, you guys liked it. I'm glad you did though, 'cause I didn't feel like to rewrite it. Anyhow, here is the next chapter._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 22. **

Rachel shot herself into the couch and looked at the card Lucas had given her. She was so insecure about it. She didn't know whether or not it would be a good idea to do it.

It would probably be good for her to talk about it with other people than her friends and daughter, but she would be so nervous talking about it. So scared.

She lay the card at the coffee table, when the door burst open and Ben, Ashley and Ross came in.

Ross and Ashley had just picked him up for the weekend.

"Rachel?!" Ben squealed, jumping into her open arms.

As weird as it may sound, Rachel had really missed him coming over to be with Ashley, since it's been awhile.

"Hello from my mommies." Ben told her.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, looking lovingly at him, "Hello them back too when you get home." she squeezed him again, "I've really missed you."

"So, how's it going with you scar and all?" Ben asked.

"It's good. Nothing to worry about." Rachel smiled, she looked at both him and Ashley and smiled, "Now, you two go play!"

They nodded and ran off.

"Wow." Ross shot himself into the couch next to her, "Well then. We have two kids this weekend. Maybe we could take them somewhere, maybe?"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded and smiled at him, "Maybe we could. Nothing big though, 'cause I'm still a little spaced out because of these last days. Maybe we can have a picnic in the park?"

"Yes." Ross said, "That would be okay. Tomorrow maybe?"

"That's a deal." Rachel said, "But I was thinking… Instead of Ben sleeping at this couch tonight, he could get my bed, and then maybe I could… Squeeze myself into your bed with you?"

Quickly, a big smile covered Ross' face, and that told her so much, "That could be arranged."

"Great, 'cause I really want to." Rachel said, "But stay here. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Great." Ross said, he watched her leave and then leaned back in the couch.

He couldn't believe how happy they were, already. They were taking things slow, getting used to being together all the time. But he was already loving it. He could feel that this was the real thing, and that they would be together forever.

He was so sure they would.

Suddenly his eyes caught a piece of paper on the table.

It wasn't there before, he noticed.

He bend forward to pick it up.

When he realized what it was, he was confused as to why it was there.

Lucas Smith, it said.

When Rachel came back and sat – no, not actually sat, but kinda snuggled – next to him, he turned to her.

"Rach?"

She looked up at him, with questions in her eyes, "What, honey?"

"What is this?" he waved the card in front of her.

"Oh," Rachel realized that he'd seen the card, "I met this guy the other day when Ash and I were eating at McDonald's. He heard Ash and I talk about Barry and all… Then he asked if I wanted to do like a lecture or something. To tell my story."

"Hmm," Ross said, "And what did you answer?"

"I didn't have time to." Rachel giggled, "He kept talking and talking and talking and then he just gave me my card, kissed my cheek and left." she paused, "He was really sweet."

"He-he… Hrmh, he kissed your cheek?"

"Yeah." Rachel laughed, "And called me darling."

"He, he called you darling?"

"Yeah." Rachel said. She couldn't see that Ross was jealous and that he was getting uncomfortable, 'cause she wasn't used to know him like that. And she wasn't used to men being jealous of her, for _real. _All Barry had ever done was protecting his pride if men made a pass at her.

"But… You're with me." Ross said.

"Yes, what's the big deal?" Rachel asked, "He just wanted to help me."

"Yeah, right." Ross said, "Men never do that with no intentions at all."

"Ross, what is the matter with you?" Rachel exclaimed, not getting it at all.

"He gave you his _card_!" Ross said.

"Oh…" Rachel finally realized what it was about, "So you're jealous. Like I'm gonna cheat on you?"

"Well, you cheated on Barry, didn't you?"

"Wow." Rachel said, standing up, "I can't believe that you're throwing that in my face! It was so different from what we have! I love you, Ross. I would never do that to you!"

"Really, what makes me different from Barry?"

"Do you have a week, it's what it takes to list the things that make you different from Barry?"

Ross paused and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes, but he could tell that she meant the words she was saying, "Alright," he sighed, "I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't."

"Thank you." Rachel said.

He embraced her in a hug.

When it was done, she kissed him, "So, do you think I should do this?"

"I don't know." Ross said, his mind still spinning about Lucas, "If you want to, I think you should."

"Hmm…" Rachel looked thoughtful, "I think I'm gonna do it."

--

_Two months later._

"Oh my God," Rachel whispered, "There's really many people out there. God, my parents are there too!"

"Yeah, and so are mine." Ross told her, closing the door they were looking out from. He gave her a kiss, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled, "I think I'm gonna feel so good after this."

"Good." Ross said, "'Cause that's kinda like the whole point of everything. You feeling better."

"I already feel much better than I did two months ago." Rachel admitted, "And that's thanks to you."

Ross smiled and hugged her.

"I'm gonna talk to some of them after." Rachel said.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to talk to those of them who have a life like I had. Those of them who came because of the lecture tonight was about abusing and not food. Those who came because they want advises."

"But how can you tell who's in an abusive marriage and who's just interested?" Ross asked, opening door.

"Easily." Rachel laughed, "Do you see the woman with the black eye. She's one of them. The one with the crying boy? One of them too. The one with the crutch…?"

"One of them also." Ross finished.

"Bingo was his name." Rachel said.

"Wow," Ross mused, "You've really spent too much time with Chandler lately, haven't you?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, and that moment, Lucas came to talk to them.

"Are you ready?" he asked, "It's now."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Lucas opened the door and pushed her into the ´stage´. She was a bit overwhelmed by all the people who had showed up. There were really many! She went to the microphone and hit it a couple of times with her finger to make sure it was on. When she was certain, she leaned forward and introduced herself; "Hi everyone. My name is Rachel Green, thanks for coming."

She caught her mom's eyes. They'd finally made up. Her parents had finally believed her, and they could both tell that she was very happy now.

"I'm here to talk about a marriage which was filled with love, but also anger, abuse, adultery, mistrust and hospital visits. I'm here to talk about my marriage with Barry Farber." she took a deep breath and begun, "The first time he hit me, I froze. The first time he hit me, I believed that he had a weak moment. The first time he hit me, I thought he would apologize and make it up with a kiss. But even when I thought all that, I still thought, that the first time he hit me, wasn't gonna be the only time. An abusive marriage is hard to imagine for people who have never been in one. It's hard to put yourself in the woman's place and feel the feeling she's feeling. Everyone are always saying and thinking that she's so weak, and why doesn't she just get out of it? But the only answer to that is: Love. Most often, in situations like that, the woman is actually hopelessly devoted to her husband. It was not like that in my case, however, what Barry and I had was never _really _love, but we had something. I just didn't know that things would end this badly…"

_Time lapse._

"…and that's why, even though you believe that you have nothing to live for, and that you wont make it on your own, you have to do it anyways. You deserve so much better than that. You are so much more _worth_ than that. You can get out. The road is hard and long, but it's better than the marriage, that's for sure. Because in the marriage you have to live with the abusing everyday, but on your own, you only have your memories, and they will eventually fade away. Believe it girls, you can make it through. I did, and trust me, I'm not usually a strong person. My tears are easily coming, and I've been close at giving up, but you can't. You _will_ get through."

--

"Hey, excuse me?"

Rachel turned around the come face to face with the woman with crutches. "Hi." Rachel smiled, "How can I help you?"

"First of all;" the woman said, "Good lecture. It was really sad. And second, I need to talk to you in private."

"All right." Rachel said, her eyes running down the woman's leg, "Come with me."

They went into a private room and Rachel shot the woman her best smile.

"I can't believe you managed to get through that." the woman said, "My name is Tania by the way."

"Hi." Rachel shook her hand, "Rachel Green."

"Yeah," Tania smiled, "I think you can guess why I'm here, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, "The crutch pretty much speaks for itself."

"I just can't believe you got through. I wished I had the strength."

"I did not have the strength," Rachel smiled, "But I had friends who at some point figured everything out. They helped me out of it for real. They supported me. And you know, when I was certain that Barry was gonna kill me, I don't know, I suddenly got my act together and got out of there, y'know?"

"Hmm-mm." Tania smiled, "I shouldn't be taking all your time though, 'cause I have a feeling that more people will be wanting to talk to you. You should go out there, I'll wait in here."

"Okay." Rachel smiled, "I'm back soon."

"Fine." Tania said.

--

Rachel poked a redhead in the back, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey. Good lecture!" the woman exclaimed.

"Will you please go into that room over there?" Rachel pointed, "I need to talk to you."

"Hmm, okay…?" the woman trailed off, "That room?"

"That room right over there."

--

When Rachel entered the room she'd send people into the last half hour, she was surprised. She hadn't realized that she'd been sending so many women in there, but she knew they were all there for one reason. They were seeking help.

She had to give them that.

She looked at all the women in there.

They all looked so different, but on the bottom, they were all the same.

"Hi," she smiled, "Ehm, I know why you all are here… Well, because I told you so, but y'know, in the first place… You all have a problem, and I know I can't make decisions for you girls, but I… I want to help."

* * *

_Well then, this was this chapter. I hope you still are enjoying this story, it's over soon anyway. Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. ;p_


	24. Chapter 23

_As I already told readers of "We've Had Our Story", ff has been bugging me. I'm sorry about the long delay, but it's been giving me a good time to write, so the chapter after this is done too, yeah.. _

_And I'm very hounered for all the reviewers/readers who tells me that I describe Rachel's feelings and what happened, good. All I can say is that, it's hard putting into words how people feel about that, along with the fact that it's very intimate and personal. But I've been trying my best, so I just wanted to thank you for all the support. You guys are the best readers ever ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own the wonderful characters from Friends. But can I wish that I did?_

_

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Chapter 23.**

"So, is everything set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Monica smiled, "Everything is planned and taken care of."

"What are we having then?" Ross asked.

"Pancakes." Monica answered, "I'll just make some pancakes. We're not gonna be that many people anyway."

"Yeah, Ross, who's coming?" Phoebe asked.

"Hmm, you are," Ross said, "I am and the rest of the gang too. Ben, Carol and Susan are coming. My mom and dad. Rachel's parents, and of course Ashley. We kinda need her, you know, her being the birthday girl and all."

"What did you get her?" Phoebe asked, "She only had one wish, so I bought her her birthstone."

"Well, Rach and I bought her a laptop. Mostly me though, since Rachel is not making that many money."

"That sounds good." Monica smiled, "She'll be so happy… Now, where is Rach?"

"She's having a meeting of some sort." Ross said, "I don't really know what it's all about, but it's very secrecy."

"Okay then."

--

"Hi everybody." Rachel smiled, "Welcome. And thanks for coming."

"Pleasure." Tania smiled.

"Good." Rachel said, "We'll just tell each other who we are, and stuff. We'll just go around in a circle. I'll begin: Hi, my name is Rachel Green. You all know my story, because you came to my lecture, and I'm not in an abusive marriage anymore, but I want to help other people who are. That's why I invited all of you here today."

"And thank you for that." a woman smiled, "I think we all just need one thing. A friend, someone to talk to."

"And we'll get that." Rachel said, "I think we could maybe get together once a week or something. And just talk. None of you work do you?"

They all shook their heads,

"Well, I do, but I'll pick a day and then we can get together, okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tania said, speaking for all of them, "I mean, we appreciate all the advices we can get. It sounds weird to have a group, but we all need to get some of it out, I think. We can make new friends, and have fun. Maybe some of us will somehow get the courage to turn in our husbands?"

She laughed.

"That's great Tania." Rachel said, "But I've made some coffee. Do some of you want some?"

"Yeah," another one said, "I baked cookies." she pulled out a back, and some of the other women smiled.

Rachel could feel that this was gonna be great.

--

"Mom, I just don't understand…" Ashley said, walking slowly behind Rachel towards Monica and Chandler's apartment, "You promised me that we could go to the movies today, because of my birthday."

"Yeah, but I had to change our plans." Rachel said, smiling secretly, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know." Ashley said, "You did what you thought was best."

"I actually did."

"What are we doing here then?" Ashley asked, pointing at the door into apartment 20.

"Monica needed some help with something, I'm not quite sure yet." Rachel answered.

"Okay then." Ashley said. She opened the door, but the minute she stepped in, everyone jumped up screaming.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my God!" Ashley squealed, "I've never had a surprise party before! Mommy, thank you!"

Rachel and Ashley hugged, and then Ashley ran into Ross' open arms.

"Happy birthday, Ash." Ross laughed, hugging her real good.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled, "This is amazing!"

"Well, you haven't got the best yet." Ross smiled.

"What…" Ashley trailed of, "What could possibly be better than this? Everyone I love?"

"This!" Ross said, pointing at the kitchen table, where a laptop was; with a screensaver saying: ´Happy birthday Ashley, we love you´.

"Oh my God!" Ashley screamed, tears forming in her eyes. She ran to the table and looked at the computer. She couldn't control her emotions.

"Thank you so much, Ross!" she cried, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Ash." Ross smiled.

"Well then," Monica told everyone, "There's food over here, and just enjoy! Have fun!"

People broke away from the little family which was standing together in front of the laptop.

Ashley was bend forward, checking out what the machine was capable of doing. She was amazed. She was so happy, she couldn't believe it. She had gotten a computer for a present, and the apartment was full of people who had come because of her.

She looked up when Ben touched her shoulder.

"Congratulations with your 10 years, Ashley."

"Thanks," Ashley smiled, hugging him. "I can't believe your dad and my mom bought me this. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah," Ben smiled, handing her a present, "It's from me and my mommies."

"Thank you." Ashley said, shaking the gift, "Is it clothes?"

"It's just something, no biggie." Ben laughed.

Ashley opened the gift and found a cute little shirt in it.

"You like it?" Susan asked, coming up to them.

"I love it." Ashley smiled, "Thank you so much."

She gave Susan a hug, and left to find Carol too.

Ross approached Rachel with a huge smile on his face; "I think she was happy."

"Me too." Rachel laughed, "But thank you for doing all that for her. It means a lot to me."

"Of course I will." Ross said, "I'm gonna be… kinda like her father, y'know? I'm supposed to take care of her."

"That is right." Rachel wondered, "You are kinda like her father… Hmm," she looked at him with big open eyes, "That feels good to say, doesn't it? You're her father…"

"Ah, I love you, Rach." Ross smiled.

"I love you too." Rachel giggled, and then she leaned in and kissed him good.

But then he broke it, "I have someone who would like to talk to you." he said.

"Who?"

"My parents." Ross said, taking her hand, "C'mon!"

_Shit, his parents…_

Rachel shot him a smile and followed him. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to meet his parents. The old Rachel – the Rachel who spent practically her entire childhood at their house – was long gone, and she was so sure they wouldn't like this new Rachel. She was sure that they would look down at her, for her marriage with Barry. She was sure it was gonna be horrible to talk to them.

However, when the first thing Jack Geller did was pull her into her hug, her mind changed.

It wasn't gonna be horrible at all.

It was gonna be so great to talk to two people she had always loved.

--

Rachel turned off the lamp beside Ashley's bed and looked at her daughter. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes." Ashley smiled, hugging her pillow, "It was the best birthday ever. It really was… No screaming and no yelling. No fight."

Rachel smiled and kissed Ashley's hair, "Yeah, it was pretty great, eh?"

"Hmm-mm." Ashley sighed and looked at her mom, "Thank you for giving me all this, mom. Not just for today, and for the laptop, but for making my life better. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Rachel kissed her hair again, and went for the door, "Sweet dreams, Ash."

"Sweet dreams."

Rachel went into the bedroom where she was spending the night next to Ross this night. She felt like it.

"So, is she sleeping?" Ross asked.

"Nah, but she will soon." Rachel said, laying herself beneath the covers next to him, "It's sad isn't it?"

"What's sad?"

"That our kids are so old now. Ashley is 10 and Ben is 11. It wont be long till they don't need us anymore." Rachel said.

"Oh…" Ross trailed off, considering sharing his thoughts. He decided to do it, "But y'know… Do you think that it's a possibility… There could be more kids in our future? Kids together?"

"You never know." Rachel said, not really admitting how much she actually wanted more kids, but she wasn't ready yet, "There could be, but we're talking way ahead in the future."

"Really? More kids?"

"Yeah… We just have to take it a bit slow now… But sometime, yeah." Rachel smiled, "Definitely."

* * *

_Okay, mainly fluffy chapter, but leave me a review anyway. Thanks, Stessa. _


	25. Epilogue

_Thank you so much for all your reviews. And as sadly as I say this, it's the last chapter. I'm gonna miss writing this so much. But thank you for the support all through it ;p _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends.

* * *

_

**Picking Up the Pieces **

**Epilogue. **

When the show was done, Rachel picked up Jason, while Ross took Annie.

Rachel found her way between chairs and people, and stood in front a the stage, waiting for Ashley.

Ross was right behind her.

"Mom!?" Ashley said, storming towards her.

"Hi honey!" Rachel said, embracing her as good as she could with her youngest child in her arms.

"Did you like it?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it was beautiful, Ashley. Thank you." Rachel smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Ash, it really was." Ross said.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled, "Where's Ben?"

"I'm right here." Ben said.

"Oh."

"Daddy, daddy? I'm tired." Annie said, "I wanna go home."

"Yeah, we'll go home soon." Ross said, kissing the little beauty.

"Excuse me?" a voice said behind them.

Rachel turned around, to come face to face with a person she meant to have seen before.

"Rachel Farber?" the woman said, "It's me, Patricia O'Neal?"

"Oh," Rachel said, realising who it was, "Hi. Well, not Farber anymore. Now it's Geller-Green."

"Wow." Mrs. O'Neal said, "And this is Ashley?"

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"I know someone who has something to say to you." Mrs. O'Neal said.

A boy around Ashley's age came forward, "I'm sorry I teased you when we were younger." he said.

"Oh my God!" Ben exclaimed, "Steve O'Neal?"

"Steve?" Ashley asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Steve said.

"Come here." Ashley said, giving him a hug.

"Wow." Steve said, "I thought you'd be angry."

"We were kids back then." Ashley said, "And I'm fine now."

"It was a good poem." Mrs. O'Neal said.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled.

"You know," Mrs. O'Neal said, turning to Rachel, "I'm sorry about all that back then. I didn't think it was that bad with you and your husband."

"Oh." Rachel said, "It's not like you could have done anything."

"Nah, but I feel bad." Mrs. O'Neal said.

"Okay." Rachel smiled, "Listen, do you want to have coffee sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd love that."

"Great."

--

"It was a good night tonight." Ross said, lying down next to Rachel in their big bed.

"Yeah." Rachel said, "I had no idea that Ashley was this… this influenced by all that with Barry. I know it bothered her, but I didn't know she wrote stuff and thought a lot about it."

"No." Ross said, "But who can blame her? I mean, all people would have been."

"Hmm," Rachel sighed, "This is really nice."

"What is?"

"I mean, look at all we've got! A big house, we've gotten two wonderful kids together. And I've gotten a job at Bloomingdales. I make my own money now."

"Yeah." Ross said, "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm kinda proud of me too." Rachel smiled, "And also all the help I've been giving other women. I'm really happy I made the right decision"

"When are you having a meeting again? Isn't it this week?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said, padding his chest, "It's tomorrow, honey. I'll be home around 8. You can handle the kids by yourself, right?"

"Of course." Ross said, "I'm super-dad!"

Rachel giggled, "I love you, Ross."

"Hmm understandable." Ross joked, snuggling closer to her, kissing her neck.

"Ross?" Rachel asked.

"Yup."

"Did I ever say thank you?"

"Thank you for what?"

"For saving my life? For making me the happiest woman alive on this earth?"

"About a thousand times." Ross said, "But I can never hear it enough."

"Thank you, Ross." Rachel smiled, "And I mean it."

--

"What do you think it should be called?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know," Ben said, "Hmm, ´Memories of a girl´. No wait! That was crappy."

"Yeah, I think so." Ashley said, giggling into the phone.

"Listen," Ben said, "My mom says I have to go to bed. We're visiting grandma tomorrow so…"

"Okay. It's also alright with me, 'cause I have an early session with doctor Gyllenhall tomorrow. Say hi to both your mommies from me." Ashley said, "Night Ben."

"Night, night."

Ashley looked at the title she'd written minutes earlier and deleted it.

Why couldn't she come up with a good title?

Suddenly she heard padding feet coming into her room.

"Ash?" Annie pouted, "Can I sleep in your bed? I'm scared. There's a monster in my closet."

"Of course, Annie." Ashley said, "Just go to bed."

"Thank you." Annie said, crawling into the bed

"Goodnight," Ashley said, "I love you."

"Love you too." Annie pouted.

Ashley kept looking at her for a couple of minutes until her breathing became steady.

Then she turned back to her computer, suddenly with a very good idea to a title.

She typed it, and thought it looked good.

Yeah, she'd have to ask Ben about it someday.

--

"Hi, Ashley." doctor Gyllenhall smiled, "Take a seat, my dear."

Ashley took a seat in the comfy chair and looked at her shrink for 5 years.

"Did you do what we talked about?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said, "It was yesterday. I read my poem in front of the hole school. My mom was so happy."

"Okay, good." doctor Gyllenhall said, "But what did you feel inside when you did it? Were you happy? Sad? Was it a good feeling?"

"It was wonderful." Ashley smiled, "Better than I've ever imagined it would be to tell people about it. I mean, I know mom does it, but she's older and experienced a whole other side of the story than I did, but it felt good for me too."

"What about your book?" he then asked.

"Oh..." Ashley secretly smiled, "I had some troubles with the title, but I think it worked out."

"Okay." doctor Gyllenhall smiled, sensing she wouldn't share, "But you know, I asked you if you felt ready to stop having these lessons with me, have you tought about that?"

"Yes." Ashley simply said, "And I'm positive. I want to stop seeing you. I need to get on with my life."

"That's a brave desicion, Ashley." he smiled, "But keep in mind; if you need me, I'm only a phone call away, okay?"

"Always okay, doctor G." Ashley said.

She looked at her shrink, her friend, her confident, for 5 years, and realized that she didn't need him anymore. That all she was ever gonna need was waiting for her outside. With the end of her lessons with doctor G (as she'd named him), she could move on completely.

And that was what she'd been waiting for since the death of her father.

A new life.

--

"So, I've finally finished my book." Ashley told her family, a few days later.

"Your book?" Rachel asked, "What book?"

"The one with my memories." Ashley said.

"Really?" Ross asked, "Did it get long?"

"A lot." Ashley said, "It's 356 pages long."

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed, "How can you write so much?"

"I love to write." Ashley said.

"But what are you gonna do now, then?" Ross asked.

"Probably try to get it published."

"You're really serious about this idea, aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"More than you'll ever know, mom." Ashley smiled, "I just hope you'll support me?"

"I'll always support you, Ash." Rachel said, "You're my little girl... Or, not so little."

"I love you mom." Ashley giggled.

"What did you call the book?" Ben asked, trying to change the subject. He wanted to know the title since she'd had so much trouble finding one.

Ashley smiled, looking at all of them, "Picking Up the Pieces."

* * *

_Wow, that was the end :) Hope it was understandable enough, that you guys understood it was after the prologue? You did, didn't you? Anyway, thanks to all of you for reading, and for the support you all gave me. I hope to talk to some of you again sometime. Leave me a last review, please? Pretty please? Thanks, Stessa._


End file.
